Wonderland
by windedlove
Summary: Two Rival Kingdoms, an evil plot with them and their allies, will they fall in love?. Can an act of treason come through and save the Kingdoms, or will everything go according to plan and be destroyed?
1. Prolouge

Hey all! This is a dream I had a few nights ago, so I thought (as weird as it is) to put it into a fic. ^_^ Although I should be doing my paper due Monday the 26th... (January) Oh well. lol. Oh yes, this is also some stuff I made up, not all my dreams.  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ DISCLAIMER ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
I do not own digimon, but I own this fic  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ STORY ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
A troop of knights and royals were marching back to their kingdom in victory. The knights were exhausted, their clothes and blankets tattered, and their horses were drained. As the weary travelers turned the corner, a welcoming site hit their eyes. They were home. As a fiery 16 year-old came running out from the worn-down crowd, her torn cloak flowed in the wind, but stayed tightly shut to not show her clothes underneath.  
  
"We'll stop here men. It's another 2-day journey to the castle, and we all need rest. Scouts, go find food and water. Lookouts, -" and so on and so forth, the King gave out orders.  
  
The girl was medium height, and had long hair. It was so shiny and silky, and it flowed down her back like a waterfall down a cliff side. She turned her spectacular orbs towards the camp, and then to the woods. Making sure no one followed her, she silently slipped into the trees.  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ 5 Minutes Later ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
The laughter of a river could be heard nearby. The girl's eyes widend at the scene in front of her. A beautiful river went running through a breathtaking landscape. The trees were like a wall and their leaves like a curtain, around this place of splendor. The flowers smelled so sweetly here that the girl stood in amazement. Her garden back at the palace was beautiful yes, but couldn't compare to this place. Yet, this was nothing compared to her secret place. However it was still something to look at. There were bursts of purple, yellow, pink, gold, red, green, maroon, and white everywhere. It left the girl breathless.  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ Meanwhile ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
"Do you know what to do?" one man whispered.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Good, now we must go your highness."  
  
"I think I will meet you later."  
  
"I will see you back at camp in a few minutes then. Goodbye."  
  
The 16 year-old-boy looked around. The song of water reached his ears. He walked towards the sound, when another sound came into his ears. He peered through some leaves of a tree, pulling them back like a curtain. What he saw took his breath away. The most picturesque girl was sitting by the river, playing her hands in it. Her long, silky, red hair was sprawled all around her and the most beautiful noise was escaping from her lips. She was singing.  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ During this time ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
The girl sat singing. She was singing a song with the most angelic voice ever. Her brown, travel-worn cloak was spread around her, like petals on a flower, her hood pulled over her head. She sat playing in the dancing water, singing softly to herself. It was sung in a foreign language, but the sound was so beautiful, that the stranger sat in awe. This continued on for a minute or two when CRACK! The girl stopped singing, stood up while pulling her sword out. Her eyes were flashing dangerously as the light reflected off of her sword.  
  
"Who are you?!" she shouted, "Oh and don't run away. I can easily jump this river and these are my f-" she stopped herself, "are lands I know very well, so don't try to run!"  
  
The boy was taken aback. He was shocked to see this hidden goddess come so fierce. This made him even more curious about this spectacular being.  
  
"Well miss, I am sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I was only walking around when I got separated from my group. I heard the most extraordinary thing, so I came to investigate, partly hoping to find my company. I don't know where I am, but I heard your singing so I came to look. I didn't mean to bother you."  
  
Now the girl looked taken aback. "Oh, I am sorry. This is the Kingdom of Agrabah, with the majesties of the Takenouchi family. Welcome to it. Would you like me to help you find your party, um ... ?"  
  
"Yamli."  
  
"Hi Yamli, I'm Sochi."  
  
*Smooth* they both thought.  
  
"No thank you, I think I hear them now, but I will see you around I guess. Nice meeting you! Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
They both went their ways on their side of the river.  
  
*Wow, he was GORGEOUS! I wonder if I'll ever see him again. Probably not, because my father hates me hanging around with commoners. Stupid, I hate being a princess sometimes*  
  
*Wow, she was, WOW! I hope to see her again, but I am here for a mission, not to gallivant with commoners. Stupid Royalty. Well she is from my arch nemesis kingdom, so oh well*  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ 2 DAYS LATER ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
:TRUMPETS SOUND:  
  
"THE KING HAS RETURNED!"  
  
As the traveling party came through the city gates, all cheered and bowed for the returned royals, knights, and others.  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ PALACE ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
"You are NEVER taking her to war again!"  
  
"Yes dear," laughed the king.  
  
"I'm ok mother. MIMI! KARI! YOLEI!"  
  
Sora friends were all standing in a group. Sora's younger sisters, Shannon and Steffani, came to hug her. They missed her very much in the past 6 months. Mimi and her younger sister, Marie, stood with Yolei and her younger sister, Mandy. Next to those 6 girls were Kari and her sisters. They were Kate, Katie, Kimi, Kim, and Kayla. Kari is 13, Katie and Kate are 11, Kimi and Kim are 9, and Kayla is 4. Marie and Mandy are both 12, Yolei is 14, and Mimi is 15. Shannon is 5, and Steffani is 10. Sora is 16. Sora is different from her family. Her mother and her look exactly alike, only Sora's more beautiful, but her sisters look like their father. They all have raven hair. Steffani's is short, and she has vivid green eyes. Shannon's goes down to her calves, and she also has vivid green eyes. Their eyes are like Sora's, but green and not as spectacular. Mimi had bright pink hair with pretty star decorations, and honey eyes. Her sister was just the opposite, with pink eyes and honey hair. Yolei had long lavender hair with maroon eyes and Mandy had lavender eyes and short maroon hair. Katie has strawberry blonde hair, Kate had a rich blonde hair, Kimi has brownish-blonde hair, Kim has long chestnut hair, Kayla has very short raven hair, and Kari has shoulder-length light brown hair. They all have chocolate brown eyes.  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ A FEW WEEKS LATER ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
"Men! Today is the day! We will go out to see our enemy. Our plan will not falter, and it will not fail! There is no room for error! Keep tight and stick to the plan! That is all for now..."  
  
The traveling troop came to a stop at the edge of the gates. The speech given was given a few days earlier to all of the members of the party, but now there were about five men there. He had decided to give it again.  
  
"Are you sure about this, your highness?"  
  
"Yes I am sure, I want to do this. Besides, if I hear correct tell, I should have quite an eye candy for a month or so. The princess I hear is quite a beauty, and none like anyone has ever seen. So I am prepared to take on my task of duty, and I will not fail."  
  
"We will leave you then, good luck!"  
  
The young prince walks off towards the castle dressed in his commoner's garb. As he walked towards the castle gates, he hummed a tune familiar to him that he had been humming for a few weeks. Everyone was curious about the beautiful melody, but not a word was spoken about it. The prince would refuse to say where he learned it, and just kept on humming. The tall boy walked through the city, weaving in and out of people. *Commoners* he thought *Psh, all they do is take up space. Well no not really, only when you need to get somewhere* He bumped into a person who was standing listening intently.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, sir." The prince mumbled something under his breath when trumpets interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"IF ANYONE SEES THE PRINCESS, GRAB HER AND RETURN HER TO THE PALACE AT ONCE! A GRAND REWARD WILL AWAIT THE ONE BRINGING HER!" the royal messenger announced.  
  
THE PRINCESS WAS MISSING! Commotion was going around the city, thinking that either the Tiambra Kingdom, of the Yagamis, or the Rambia Kingdom, of the Ishidas, kidnapped her. Chaos went through the city as everyone was running around trying to get off the streets.  
  
The stranger looked around, and was dragged to a nearby forest. (A/N: yes they're everywhere!)  
  
As he walked along, dirty and disguised quite well, he walked through the forest. He stopped suddenly when he heard singing.  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ ~ * & ^ % $ # @ ! ! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ ~ * & ^ % $ # @ ! ! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
Yes I know, that sucked. But anyways, I wanted to get it up and I can try to make it better next chapter. I took the first part of AIMS today (February 24) and the second tomorrow. The third is sometime in April. Fun stuff I know. Things have been going better for my friends Kim and Kimi. I had some weird names in my story, but yea.  
  
On Saturday I will be celebrating the first, one year anniversary with my boyfriend!  
  
:^_^: *glows* I am so happy!  
  
3 windedlove 3 


	2. Meetings

Ok, ok. I know last chapter sucked, but meh? I also didn't proof read it, obviously. I started to get some ideas for this story so I am writing them down. Oh and I am very happy. I signed my first license today for lawful stuff. I am distributing my beta version of a program I made, and at the start of the 2004-2005 school year, I will be selling it! I am so happy! Yea anyways, enough of my ramblings about things that no one knows what I am talking about... wait... yea...  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ DISCLAIMER ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
I do not own digimon or Pirates of the Caribbean, though it would be really cool if I did.  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ QUOTE ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
"Ah BEER. It's the ROOT of my life!" -My Chaine (her name is Janae, but yea, she's my one of my best friends and she loves root beer. It's funny... lol)  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ REVIEWERS ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
Black Rose J - Well, here I am continuing! Lol I hope this chapter is better than the last one, but I can't make any promises...  
  
Inconnu - Thank you for the congrats! Yes it is slightly different and I'm glad you like it! So you think my other works are NOT bad? Aw how sweet! ^_^ I will get back to my other fics shortly, I just had a new idea so here it is!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa - Yea, it did, but meh? I do hope it gets better too, but only the reader can decide. Yes it is a SORATO! Wahoo!  
  
... - I CONTINUED! Lol  
  
bluecalinbluerag - this will have Koumi, but it is a Sorato. I have an idea for a mainly Koumi, but I have to find a way to start it. It will be short and sweet, jux like me! Lol. Well I hope when I get it up, you will read it! ^_^  
  
Lisa Oceans Potter - THANK YOU! YOU THINK IM FANTASTIC?!?! '^_^' *glows*  
  
AQ - here is the next part. I hope you enjoy it more than the first!  
  
SPRING BREAK IS UPON ME! (March 12, 2004) so I will try to write more, but I have a fair to get ready for, 2-3 books to read, and a paper on existentialism. SO I will try to get more chapters out for my three stories, but no guarantees... ENJOY!  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ AGES AND STUFF ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
Princess Sora Takenouchi - 16, waist long red hair, cinnamon eyes  
  
Princess Steffani Takenouchi - 10, shoulder length raven hair, green eyes  
  
Princess Shannon Takenouchi - 5, calf length raven hair, green eyes  
  
Takenouchi family - rulers of Agrabah  
  
Princess Mimi Takechiwa - 15, mid-back length pink starred hair, honey eyes  
  
Princess Marie Takechiwa - 12, mid-back length honey hair, pink eyes  
  
Takechiwa family - rulers of Labragray  
  
Princess Miyako Inoue - 14, waist length lavender hair, maroon eyes  
  
Princess Mandy Inoue - 12, maroon shoulder length hair, lavender eyes  
  
Inoue family - rulers of Avetix  
  
Princess Kari Kamiya - 13, shoulder length light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes  
  
Princesses Kate and Katie Kamiya - 11, Kate = short rich blonde hair, Katie = long strawberry blonde hair, chocolate eyes  
  
Princesses Kimi and Kim Kamiya - 9, Kimi = waist length brownish-blonde hair, Kim = calf length chestnut brown hair, chocolate eyes  
  
Princess Kayla Kamiya - 4, extremely short raven hair, chocolate eyes  
  
Kamiya family - rulers of Higsah  
  
Prince Yamato Ishida - 16, blonde hair, blue eyes, GORGEOUS! Rambia Kingdom  
  
Prince Taichi Yagami - (he and Kari aren't related) 16, chestnut hair, chocolate eyes, Tiambra Kingdom  
  
Prince Jyou Kido - 17, blue hair, navy blue eyes, Toshina Kingdom  
  
Prince Koushirmo Izumi - 15, short red hair, honey eyes, Kalita Kingdom  
  
Prince Takeru Ishida - 13, blonde hair, blue eyes, mini-Yama, Rambia Kingdom  
  
Prince Iori Hido - 11, short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, Couldem Kingdom  
  
Prince Daisuke Motomiya - 13, short maroon hair, green eyes, Milando Kingdom  
  
Princess Jun Motomiya - 17, waist long maroon hair, green eyes, Milando Kingdom  
  
Prince Ken Ichijouchi - 14, short blue hair, navy blue eyes, Mikria Kingdom  
  
WL: I couldn't remember the exact coloring of the eyes and hair for some so yea, that is how they look in the story. Other characters will be added later... yes these are all Kingdom names I made up, if they mean anything in any other language that isn't English, I am sorry, and I don't mean to offend. They are just names I made up... Thank you...  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ The Forest by the Castle ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
A tall boy, about the age of 16, had been pushed into a strange forest. He was dressed as a commoner and had been walking for about 30 minutes. He was slightly lost. Just as he was about to sit and rest, he heard singing. It sounded just like that of a few weeks before.  
  
"Maybe I can see this beautiful damsel this time, and not get caught."  
  
As he approached the clearing, he found birds, butterflies, deer, and all other animals, not scared and unhesitant of a human around. They saw no weapons on him but a sword, and he was completely filthy. One baby deer came up to him and looked at him with curiosity. The creature had only seen one human around before. She spoke of the place where she sat as her "secret place" and no one knew where it was. Only, this human seemed to have found it. The baby deer went to its mom and dad who, went through the greenery and into the clearing. The pleasing melody stopped and sounds of ruffling were heard.  
  
"Hello?" said an angelic voice. The woman, who looked about 16, peered through the curtains of leaves to see what the deer were so excited about. The deer and other animals can understand human language, and the young woman understood the animals. They had a sort of system worked out to communicate with each other. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she tried again.  
  
*She sounds so timid and shy...hmmm*  
  
As the girl shrugged, she turned around to go back into the clearing. It was the most breath taking sight in the world. The flowers were every color here, and they contrasted so well. Not a single brown or dead leaf, tree, flower, or other plant life was to be found. A pool was at the foot of a waterfall, and behind the waterfall was a cave. The pool was a large one, and made the scene even more awe-inspiring than before. As the girl was walking back to her previous spot, she heard a crack in the branches and turned around to face where she first heard a noise. She walked backwards trying to see the spot through the leaves, but in vain. She shrugged again, turned around to return to her sitting area and gasped.  
  
There in her spot, stood a tall man. He was only about a head taller than she was, but he was dressed in a commoner's outfit, a vest that didn't close all the way and some pants with patches. The pants were black, and the vest was a dark blue. His travel-worn cloak was brown and the hood covered his head. He had the most spectacular cerulean eyes that held interest in his observer.  
  
He looked at the beauty that lay before his azure eyes. She had on a red shirt and short skirt. The shirt was a tight halter-top that cut off just above her belly button. Her skirt went to her mid thigh area. Her cloak covered her hair, but her fiery red orbs were staring back at him, challenging him for the first move.  
  
He walked towards her, and she stayed rooted in the spot. They had a feeling that they had met before, and just as he was about to take another step, the angel pulled out her sword. The boy, responding, did the same. The light shined off of their swords as they held them together.  
  
"What were you singing?"  
  
The girl looked stricken with shock, but held her sword. She doesn't exactly trust men to easily. "A song," she replied simply.  
  
That wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. He decided the best way to do this was to sheath his sword and try again. "I can tell that much, but it was so beautiful. It sounded so heavenly, and I wanted to investigate. Little did I know, it would lead me to an angel." He smiled a heart-melting, knee-quaking smile.  
  
The girl blushed slightly and said, "I don't see any angels."  
  
"Shall I lead you to the pool so you can?"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
He led her to the pool after she put her sword back, and with one hand on her waist and one on her arm, he showed her the reflection of herself. This made her blush even more.  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
The two 16-year-olds were sitting by a pool of clear water, laughing. They had charmed each other into a comfort zone, and were laughing at a joke the man told.  
  
"This is the most spectacular place I have ever been! I mean, look at that beautiful sunset!"  
  
"SUNSET?!" The girl cried out, "Oh, my father is going to kill me! I've been gone since before the sun rose, and I gave no warning and left no note! He must have the whole kingd-"  
  
"I can walk you home if you like."  
  
"Oh, thank you. I live a long while away though, I should be home by morning if I run the whole way."  
  
"At least can I know your name?"  
  
"On our next visit," she said mocking him from an earlier conversation.  
  
They both smiled. Then he walks up to her, wraps his arms around her waist, and kisses her full on the lips. She is shocked at first, but then relaxes and melts into the kiss. As soon as she starts, he pulls back, and runs away. The girl just stood there stunned.  
  
*Wow, I don't even know his name! Why did he pull away so quickly? Well, I do hope I see him again, even if he is a commoner. Damn him! He stole my first kiss! Grr...*  
  
*WOW! I have got to NOT do that again! Stupid me! That was my first kiss! And it was great! Woa, back to the plan here. You've wasted a whole day with the most wonderful girl you've ever met even if she is common, but it is time to get down to business...*  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ AT THE CASTLE ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
"Where could she be?!"  
  
"Honey, I'm sure she is ok, we have to realize that she probably went to her little refuge on the first day back in six months."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"..."  
  
"WHY ISN'T SHE BACK YET! IT'S BEEN HOURS!"  
  
"Calm down mother, I am right here."  
  
"SORA! What are you doing up there? I thought you were gone!"  
  
"I am ok, what is the whole craziness thing here?"  
  
"There were looking for you," Yolei informed her.  
  
"So Sora, the whole climb in and out of the window again?"  
  
"I couldn't help it Meems."  
  
"I know I know..."  
  
Everyone was standing in his or her little groups about 10 minutes later. All were conversing about things when King Takenouchi turned around and proclaimed, "I forgot to mention! There will be knight 'try-outs' starting in 3 days time. Princes will be coming from everywhere as well to meet all you young ladies," a groan went through them all, "and you will all behave. Try not to run away again, please? Thank you."  
  
All of the Princesses rolled their eyes and started new conversations about arranged marriages and annoying stuff like that.  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ WITH OUR MYSTERY MAN ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
"Hey! Bout time you got back Ishida, I was worried."  
  
"About what, Yagami? I should be more worried about you..."  
  
"That was cold. Ya cut me deep man, deep."  
  
"Sniff, sniff. Whatever shall I do, living with such guilt?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Sure thing Captain Yagami!"  
  
"You know what?!" and Tai leaped on top of our 'mystery man'.  
  
"You'll pay Ishida!"  
  
"Sure Tai!"  
  
"BOYS!"  
  
"Sorry Izzy, Joe, Cody."  
  
"DOG PILE!"  
  
"DAVIS, NO!"  
  
As the goofball came running, he tripped on the closest thing possible, his own two feet. He landed on top of the other seven boys, who all started grumbling for the "hippopotamus" to get off. He sweat dropped and got off the rustled-looking boys and apologized.  
  
"I'd be apologizing mainly to Prince Ishida. You messed up his hair-"  
  
"Yea, my brother will be pissed when he sees it."  
  
"Izzy, T.K., what are you guys... AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone cringes at the eldest Prince of Rambia's scream. He has looked into the mirror that he carries everywhere, only to find that his hair is full of twigs, leaves, and other plant life, and nary a hair is in place. He turns bright red and chases Davis around the campfire that they made. It was slightly dark and very amusing for the other six boys watching them. Of course Yamato caught Davis easily and stuck his head close to the fire.  
  
"NO, NO! PLEASE DON'T!" And other useless squeals of terror echoed from the large cave opening of a mouth from the Prince of Fratia. His head was put extremely close to the fire, and when someone smelled burning, only then did Yamato take Fratia's prince away from the fire.  
  
"MY HAIR!!!!!"  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ AT THE CASTLE ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
The three days up to the tournament and competition to become a knight of Agrabah went by like lightning and the princesses found themselves in the throne room. Sora had on an outfit that all the royal women wore. It was a tube top with straps that went across her arms, and pants that came to her ankles. (A/N: Think Aladdin and Jasmine). It had flowing see-through fabric hanging from the back of the small top. It ran down to the floor and dragged behind her by about 2 feet. It was ruby red. Her little sister, Steffani, had a similar outfit, but it was a lighter red, and the flowing thing just went to her ankles. Shannon, the youngest, had a lighter shade of red than Steffani, and her flowing fabric only went to her hips. Mimi, Yolei, and Kari were all dressed like Sora, but the train for their fabric was only a foot long, out of respect. Mari, Mandy, Kate, and Katie were all dressed like Steffani. Kimi and Kim had trains that went to their calves, and Kayla's was like Shannon's. The Takenouchi family was in red, the Takechiwa family was in green, the Inoue family was in lilac, and the Kamiya family was in pink. Everyone wore her hair into a bun, but the Takenouchi daughters had braids in their wrapped buns. Each girl wore a tiara of varying appearances and everyone looked ravishing.  
  
Commotion was going around the castle as servants readied the living quarters for the future knights-in-training and the cooks were preparing meals. The total number of men and boys from around the continent were coming to one of the most powerful Kingdoms in the world to have the honor of being a knight and serving the Agrabah King.  
  
"Your Highnesses, you look ravishing! But please get out of the way! Thank you," a servant scolded the girls.  
  
A few hours past, then a loud cheer was heard outside the palace gates. The villagers were celebrating the coming of the newbies.  
  
"They're here!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Commotion went through the castle as servants rushed to their places to welcome the new guests.  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ FIVE MINUTES LATER ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
The doors had been open and the hundreds of men were pouring in. A speaker was announcing names as each boy and man stepped in. About one hundred boys were training to be squires and about five hundred boys and men were coming to be a knight.  
  
"Yami and Taki from the Plistel Kingdom! Talichi and Daviki from the Lakin Kingdom! Jami, Cami, and Izami from the Hitami Kingdom! Kan from the Lazima Kingdom! Benjamin from-" and the announcer went on.  
  
After about 15 more minutes of announcing, the King of Agrabah stood up, "Welcome, welcome, welcome to all men of all ages! Enjoy your stay and enjoy Agrabah!"  
  
As soon as he finished, a bunch of smoke and a loud bang filled the room. As the smoke was clearing, music played, and when it disappeared, a bunch of women were seen dancing. They feasted for a while and were entertained by dancers, jugglers, comedians, and other performers throughout the evening meal.  
  
About the time the feast was coming to the end, the king stood up and dismissed everyone from the dining hall.  
  
"WOW! Did you see those princesses? They all were so beautiful! The youngest ones were adorable! And the Princess of Agrabah, DAMN! She was HOT! Boy, if I do become a knight, I will be the best! That way, when I ask the king if I can have her, he'll say yes..." and so was the type of conversation heard from the contestants as they went to the living quarters.  
  
The royalty all turned to each other and bade them all goodnight. The Takenouchi Princesses were all staying in their rooms and their friends with them.  
  
The moon rose over the kingdom to shine down on the beautiful castle and village closest to it.  
  
! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ ~ * & ^ % $ # @ ! ! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ ~ * & ^ % $ # @ ! ! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ ~ * & ^ % $ # @ ! ! @ # $ % ^ & * ~ ~ * & ^ % $ # @ !  
  
That is all for now... PLZ REVIEW! Thank you! That is kind of a long chapter no? just kidding, I hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. It's Only The Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REVIEWERS**

* * *

**A/N: **I don't own anything.

**Inconnu:** I'm sorry to update so long afterwards. I do hope you come back sometime soon!

**KoumiLoccness:** This one's for you! Koumi to come in the future!

* * *

**AGES AND STUFF**

* * *

Princess Sora Takenouchi - 16, waist long red hair, cinnamon eyes

Princess Steffani Takenouchi - 10, shoulder length raven hair, green eyes

Princess Shannon Takenouchi - 5, calf length raven hair, green eyes

Takenouchi family - rulers of Agrabah

Princess Mimi Takechiwa - 15, mid-back length pink starred hair, honey eyes

Princess Marie Takechiwa - 12, mid-back length honey hair, pink eyes

Takechiwa family - rulers of Labragray

Princess Miyako Inoue - 14, waist length lavender hair, maroon eyes

Princess Mandy Inoue - 12, maroon shoulder length hair, lavender eyes

Inoue family - rulers of Avetix

Princess Kari Kamiya - 13, shoulder length light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes

Princesses Kate and Katie Kamiya - 11, Kate = short rich blonde hair, Katie = long strawberry blonde hair, chocolate eyes

Princesses Kimi and Kim Kamiya - 9, Kimi = waist length brownish-blonde hair, Kim = calf length chestnut brown hair, chocolate eyes

Princess Kayla Kamiya - 4, extremely short raven hair, chocolate eyes

Kamiya family - rulers of Higsah

Prince Yamato Ishida - 16, blonde hair, blue eyes, Rambia Kingdom

Prince Taichi Yagami - 16, chestnut hair, chocolate eyes, Tiambra Kingdom

Prince Jyou Kido - 17, blue hair, navy blue eyes, Toshina Kingdom

Prince Koushiro Izumi - 15, short red hair, honey eyes, Kalita Kingdom

Prince Takeru Ishida - 13, blonde hair, blue eyes, mini-Yama, Rambia Kingdom

Prince Iori Hido - 11, short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, Couldem Kingdom

Prince Daisuke Motomiya - 13, short maroon hair, green eyes, Milando Kingdom

Princess Jun Motomiya - 17, waist long maroon hair, green eyes, Milando Kingdom

Prince Ken Ichijouchi - 14, short blue hair, navy blue eyes, Mikria Kingdom

* * *

**CITY OF AGRABAH**

* * *

Today was the first day of the tournament. This meant that the pages trying to become squires would be trying to impress the judges. Current knights and the Kings were judging each event. The pages duties today were to prove that they understood what it took to become a squire.

Agrabah was the second largest kingdom, Rambia being the largest. Rambia and Agrabah were the two super powers in the world. Many other countries took refuge with them and had also grown in power. The Labragray, Avetix, and Higsah Kingdoms were largely populated and Agrabah's greatest allies. Tiambra, Toshina, Kalita, Couldem, Milando, and Mikria were all smaller countries, but Rambia had made sure they became power houses. They were therefore strong allies.

A squire's duties consisted of horse care, weapon care, and health care. Without a squire, a knight would never be able to, well, be a knight. Therefore, the squires not only had to be excellent, they had to be the best. The tournament was to determine the newest squires and knights for Agrabah, Labragray, Avetix, and Higsah. As the pages were setting their stations to rights before the first round, the men competing to become knights were in the arena practicing. They would start their tournament a few days from now.

Today was the medical round. The Kings figured, if you didn't have an aptitude for healing a wounded knight, there would be no point in continuing the competition. This meant the hardest part of the competition would take place on the first day for the pages.

The princesses were left to their own devices today. The eldest were supposed to oversee the knight's competition in a few days, but they were not required to attend any events until then. The younger Princesses had decided to watch the pages' trials, since they had never witnessed a tournament before. The last time a tournament was held was three years ago. The Kings had deemed ten years of age as the lowest limit acceptable for the princesses. This rule meant that Kim, Kimi, Shannon, and Kayla were not allowed to watch. After much begging and whining, the Kings decided Kim and Kimi could watch the squire trials, but not the knight trials. The knight trials had the potential of getting violent, so they were told to wait until the next tournament. Besides, it was the main priority to marry the older princesses first.

The Queens decided to watch Kayla and Shannon because they loved little kids. With the nine younger princesses out of the way, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and Kari decided to go horseback riding through Agrabah. Agrabah was renowned for its beautiful lands. Sora had spent the majority of her life running around her kingdom and knew the landscape by heart. She was taking her best friends to a beautiful spot half a day's ride away. Unfortunately, Sora's mother forced them to take numerous guards as protection. Sora had a habit of running off and losing them, but the shear amount of men guarding them would make it impossible for her to sneak off today.

"Love you Mom! We'll be back by sunset!"

* * *

**THAT EVENING**

* * *

As Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei returned to the palace, they found it in uproar. The four queens came running towards their daughters.

"Thank the stars you're safe!"

"What happened?" the girls asked in unison.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sora had just noticed a large gash on the side of her mom's face.

"Queen Takechiwa and Queen Inoue are both fine. We're all a little banged up, but—"

"Your Majesty, what of my mother?"

"Oh Kari, I'm so sorry. Queen Kamiya and I were knocked out. I think your mom will be okay, but she took the hardest hit."

"Mom, what happened," Sora demanded as she grabbed her mom's arms. She noticed bruising around her mom's temple.

"The four of us were taking the girls around the gardens. Kayla ran off and we went to follow after her. However, we noticed we were soon out of the palace walls and the guards were nowhere to be seen. Then we were attacked."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, attacked. We were just beyond the walls when about 30 men came from no where and attacked us. When we woke up, the four of us were in the nursing chamber. Kayla and Shannon were nowhere to be seen!"

"Have they been found?"

The Queen of Agrabah hung her head and whispered, "No."

"Mom, did they tell you who they were? Any clues to their identity?" Sora had been taken to many battles with her father in preparation for her rule, so her fighter instinct kicked in. War had been raging for centuries and each country trained their sons for war. Unfortunately, Sora and her sisters were the first women born in generations to the royalty of Agrabah and the King and Queen was unable to produce a son. The burden of war would fall on Sora.

"No, there was nothing." The Queen had come from a distant country that was so small it was ignored in the wars. She was still not fully used to the violence, but she was not helpless.

"What about the others? Where are our sisters?"

"They are fine. When we were discovered, they were pulled from the area and are safely in Steffani's room."

Sora sighed in temporary relief, "Go and rest Mom. You could use it."

The Queen nodded and left for her chambers. Sora turned to the other three. Yolei and Mimi were chalk white and their mouths were slightly open. Kari looked like she was going to be sick.

"Mimi, Yolei, go to your parents. Make sure they're okay. Kari, come with me."

Even though they all looked delicate, Sora had very clear muscles all over her body. She had been training with some of the other knights for years. It started when they thought she was cute and morphed into Sora becoming one of the best fighters. She had mastered sword fighting, archery, staff fighting, and horseback riding by the time she was 12. That's when her father started taking her to war with him. The Queen never approved, but Sora's father insisted on her learning the ways of war. She never fought in it if it could be helped, but she was taken along for the experience.

They reached the nursing chamber soon and saw curtains drawn around one of the beds. Kari's father was standing beside it looking grave. He looked up as they approached.

"Daddy?" whispered Kari.

He looked at Kari with tears in his eyes. Sora bowed and excused herself.

"Kari, your mom isn't doing too well."

Kari had tears forming in her eyes. She had never seen her father cry before.

"She wants to tell you something. Speak quietly though."

Kari pushed back the curtain and approached her mom. She had bruises and cuts on her head like Sora's mom. They probably were the most beat up since they had children to protect. Her breathing was raspy and Kari had the feeling it was causing her much pain.

"Mom?"

She smiled at Kari, "Kari, I have a secret to tell you. You can't tell your sisters though. I fear it will come out sooner rather than later, and I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Sure thing, Mom. What is it?"

"As you know, I've struggled with health your whole life. It started when your father and I tried to get pregnant."

"But you succeeded, many times."

"No Kari. The baby was stillborn. My health never recovered. So, your father and I, desperate to have children, decided to adopt."

Kari gasped. _'This can't be happening! Is this why none of us look anything like each other?'_

"You were the first. We raised you from a baby. You were only a few months old. Kate, Katie, Kimi, and Kim were adopted at infancy. Kayla was the only daughter, the only child, we actually had. We were so happy, but my health became worse after having her. It did not look like I was going to survive afterwards. Now, I don't think I'll survive after this attack. I was last to be attacked. Queens Inoue and Takechiwa were attacked from behind, but Queen Takenouchi put up a fight to protect Shannon. Three men knocked her out soon afterwards. I was the last fully attacked and they did a number on me. I was not only slashed and beaten across the head, but across the chest and stomach as well. I don't think I'm going to last much longer."

She pulled back the dressings on her wounds to show bruises across her torso. There were spots where Kari recognized internal bleeding.

"Do you want me to go get my sisters?"

"There's not time. I love you sweetie. No matter what, I will always love all of you. You were my children."

"You're my mom and nothing changes that. I love you, Mom. Don't go…" Kari begged with silent tears.

She grabbed her mom's hand and gently squeezed it. Her mom smiled, exhaled, closed her eyes, and went limp.

"Mom?" cried Kari.

* * *

**STEFFANI'S CHAMBERS**

* * *

The seven girls were sitting around a table, drinking tea. Mimi and Yolei walked in to see them looking frightened.

"Do you know what's happened to our mom?"

"No Katie, I don't. Neither of us do. I'm so sorry. All I know is that my mom is okay."

Mandy sighed in relief. Yolei approached Mandy and wrapped her arms around her.

"Our mom is doing okay as well, Marie." Mimi assured her sister.

Marie came to hug her sister. All of them sat around the table as Yolei and Mimi were poured tea. Steffani, Kate, Katie, Kim, and Kimi were shaking with worry. As soon as Mimi had finished making her tea, Sora walked in.

"Steffani, Mom's okay. Shannon and Kayla are still both missing. Kari's with your mom now," she addressed the Kamiya sisters.

Steffani and the Kamiya sisters looked relieved temporarily then worried again. Their little sisters were still out there.

"I know that no one else here was prepped for fighting, so I ask you, Mimi and Yolei, to watch the others. Kari will return when she's ready. I need you all to stay here."

"Where are you going?" demanded Steffani.

"You are to stay here. I'm going to help Dad and the others."

"You aren't going without me!"

"Yes I am. You opted out of intense training. Your skills are defense only. You do not have offensive attacking skills. You must stay. Mom will need you." Sora added in a gentler tone.

Steffani opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again. She knew that Queen Takenouchi would need her soon.

"Can I count on you two?" Sora addressed Yolei and Mimi.

"Yes Sora, we'll be here taking care of the others," replied Mimi.

"It'll be fun!" cried Yolei.

* * *

**AGRABAH'S THRONE ROOM**

* * *

"Thank you, men. Keep up the good work. We'll find them."

King Takenouchi looked harried. King Takenouchi, King Takechiwa, and King Inoue were sitting in the throne room exhausted. King Kamiya was with his wife in the infirmary. Guards were running in and out of the room, giving reports on their rounds and what they've discovered—or not discovered. It seems no one had seen hide nor hair of the two youngest princesses or the attackers. Just as King Takenouchi heaved a giant sigh, his eldest daughter strolled through the doors.

"Father," Sora knelt when she reached his throne, "I have grave news. King Kamiya will not be joining us the rest of the day. I ran into Kari on my way here and she informed me of her mother's passing."

Everyone bowed their heads in silence. Queen Kamiya had always had a generous heart. She would be sorely missed.

"The others are locked safely in Steffani's chambers. Kari will be joining them. Mimi and Yolei were left in charge. I have come to offer my assistance."

"Sora, I need you to stay here with your mother and sister. They, along with your friends will need your help."

"Father, it's useless to argue with me. I'm going to look for my sister and Kayla. Kari's lost enough family members today. I will not allow her to lose any more."

He hung his head in defeat. There was no arguing with her, especially when she was like this. Sora's normally stubborn, but even more so when she feels a great need. This situation counts as a great need.

"Fine, but take men with you."

Sora bowed and left the room. _'Ha! Not a chance, Father. I'll go faster without them.'_ Sora headed towards the stables to find her horse. When she reached the stables, she found her beautiful bay ready for her. Her brown coat shone in the sun and her black mane had been combed recently. Sora had the most beautiful horse that she had met in the wilderness one day. Once the horse trusted Sora, she agreed to help Sora. In return, Sora never named her or treated her as property. She was free to come and go as she wished, but she usually stayed near Sora.

As Sora and her friend cantered through the palace gates, she was joined shortly by a small bird-like creature. She was completely pink, but had a gigantic heart.

"Biyomon! I need your help today! We must find my sister. We must find Kari's sister!"

Unknown to almost everyone, the eldest daughters of each of the four kingdoms had been blessed with a gift. Mimi, Kari, and Yolei were dragged on another of Sora's adventures a few years back. This one, however, was completely different. In front of a secluded waterfall (Sora had blindfolded the other three to prevent anyone from finding her refuge), a portal appeared. From this portal emerged four creatures. Two birds, a cat, and a strange plant-shaped creature floated in front of each princess. They were apparently destined to have these creatures, and these creatures were to help in the future. No one knew how or when, but the four girls accepted the creatures without hesitation. They were to be kept the utmost secret, however, for it was written that those with these creatures would finally bring harmony to the land.

Biyomon flew above the trees searching high, while Sora rode through the forest looking low. After a few hours, Biyomon let out a cry.

"Sora! A few hundred feet north-northwest! I see two girls! They don't look good!"

Sora urged her horse on and when she finally arrived, she felt all of the air sucked out of her lungs. Tragedy it seemed was not leaving today. The girls were lying next to each other, pale white, with blood at their sides. Sora jumped off her horse and ran towards the girls. Without hesitation, she threw both of them over the flanks of the horse and remounted.

"Hurry! They may still be alive!"

* * *

**AGRABAH'S INFIRMIRY**

* * *

The sun had set long ago. Starlight and moonlight shone through the windows in the infirmary. The nurses tending wounded soldiers stopped abruptly as they heard hooves hitting the stone floor. Soon, the eldest princess burst through the door on horseback. They cantered to the head nurse and Sora dismounted.

"Please, quick! Help me! They lost a lot of blood and they need immediate care!"

Nurses rushed to get Shannon and Kayla immediate help. A piece of paper fell from Shannon's body. Sora went to pick it up while the nurses tended the children.

"'This is only the beginning.' Who would do such a thing to such young kids?" Sora screamed angrily.

King Takenouchi and King Kamiya came bursting through the doors and ran straight to their daughters. Sora approached her father.

"Sora, thank you for saving my daughter. I am forever indebted to you." King Kamiya bowed and returned his attention to Kayla.

Sora's father looked at her with gratitude and pride, "You have done well. You found them in time and now they will both be okay. Go and rest. You've earned it."

"Yes father. Good night.," Sora bade her father and left the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Tragedy is not gone and it will only get worse—we're in the middle of an epic war here. What will happen next? Stay tuned!


	4. Trial Results

**AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REVIEWERS**

* * *

**A/N:** I don't own anything.

**KoumiLoccness:** Ha ha fo sho!

**Missy-sue:** No, all comments appreciated! Honestly, I started this story six years ago and only got two chapters out. I think I just really wanted another story for a break from the other two. I know Chapter 3 was just me trying to force myself to continue this one, but I wasn't really sure where I wanted to take it. I think I know now. Thanks for the constructive criticism! And I don't really have a favorite to write. I just write when the mood strikes me (usually before bed lol which could be why some things don't make sense!) and whichever mood I'm in will determine which story I write! =]

* * *

**AGES AND STUFF**

* * *

Princess Sora Takenouchi - 16, waist long red hair, cinnamon eyes

Princess Steffani Takenouchi - 10, shoulder length raven hair, green eyes

Princess Shannon Takenouchi - 5, calf length raven hair, green eyes

Takenouchi family - rulers of Agrabah

Princess Mimi Takechiwa - 15, mid-back length pink starred hair, honey eyes

Princess Marie Takechiwa - 12, mid-back length honey hair, pink eyes

Takechiwa family - rulers of Labragray

Princess Miyako Inoue - 14, waist length lavender hair, maroon eyes

Princess Mandy Inoue - 12, maroon shoulder length hair, lavender eyes

Inoue family - rulers of Avetix

Princess Kari Kamiya - 13, shoulder length light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes

Princesses Kate and Katie Kamiya - 11, Kate = short rich blonde hair, Katie = long strawberry blonde hair, chocolate eyes

Princesses Kimi and Kim Kamiya - 9, Kimi = waist length brownish-blonde hair, Kim = calf length chestnut brown hair, chocolate eyes

Princess Kayla Kamiya - 4, extremely short raven hair, chocolate eyes

Kamiya family - rulers of Higsah

Prince Yamato Ishida - 16, blonde hair, blue eyes, Rambia Kingdom

Prince Taichi Yagami - 16, chestnut hair, chocolate eyes, Tiambra Kingdom

Prince Jyou Kido - 17, blue hair, navy blue eyes, Toshina Kingdom

Prince Koushiro Izumi - 15, short red hair, honey eyes, Kalita Kingdom

Prince Takeru Ishida - 13, blonde hair, blue eyes, mini-Yama, Rambia Kingdom

Prince Iori Hido - 11, short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, Couldem Kingdom

Prince Daisuke Motomiya - 13, short maroon hair, green eyes, Milando Kingdom

Princess Jun Motomiya - 17, waist long maroon hair, green eyes, Milando Kingdom

Prince Ken Ichijouchi - 14, short blue hair, navy blue eyes, Mikria Kingdom

* * *

**SORA'S SECRET PLACE**

* * *

Late last night, Sora discovered her sister and Kari's sister in a clearing. Biyomon had led her to them. Sora was wearing her normal "I'm-escaping-from-the-palace" attire of a red halter top that cut off above her belly button, a mid-thigh red skirt, knee high boots, and a tattered brown travelling cloak. Her long red hair was pulled into a tight bun, but the hood on her cloak covered her head. She was sitting on her knees at the edge of the pool, looking into the water. She was just past the foam caused by the waterfall and the pool was quite clear here. This place was full of magic and Sora' learned long ago that certain royal children were blessed with not only these strange creatures, but powers of magic as well. The note she found yesterday troubled her greatly and she thought coming her would help her think. Her thoughts were disturbed when the sound of a twig cracked behind her. In a flash, she had drawn her sword (she never went anywhere without it) and turned around.

"Show yourself!"

"Come here often?" a familiar voice addressed her.

"What are you doing here?" she addressed the man, though gently for she was happy to see him.

"I had to see you again."

"Why are you here?"

"Is it not obvious? I came to prove my worth at the Agrabah trials."

Sora smiled, "Why on earth would you want to be a knight?"

"Well all of the countries judging are powerful nations. My father is a farmer and wants me to change my stars."

Sora nodded. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**A GUEST CHAMBER**

* * *

Mimi, Kari, and Yolei were sitting in their guest room. They had been discussing the recent events and the missing Sora. The plant like creature approached Mimi.

"Biyomon says Sora went to her refuge. She'll be back later."

"Of course she went," Mimi rolled her eyes, "Thanks Palmon. I really appreciate you telling us this. We might have to start spying on her."

"I'll do it, she'll never hear me coming," the cat volunteered.

"Gatomon, that's very kind of you but you are supposed to remain hidden," Kari reminded her.

"Well if Gatomon searches low, I'll search high!"

"Hawkmon," Yolie giggled, "Kari means all of you have to remain hidden! The prophecy says all will be revealed in time."

"I wish Sora would stop running off like she does. She's the one that's helping us with our magic and I feel I struggle with it when she's not here."

"Mimi, can you show me what you can do?" Palmon asked.

"Sure Palmon," Mimi beamed.

She turned to the plants and held her palm up. Slowly, the vines started twisting and unwrapping themselves. They slithered across the floor and poured tea for the six of them. The vines then dropped enough sugar and cream in their tea and returned to their pots.

"That's why you have me, Mimi! You connect with nature and I'm nature!"

It was true. Mimi could control plants. Yolei can control animals, and Kari could control light and weather. Sora could control fire. They knew eight others had received creatures and powers at the same time, but they had no idea who they were or what their powers would be. Their powers, like their creatures, were to remain a secret.

"We really need to get Sora back here. Something's going on that shouldn't be and she needs to be here for tomorrow."

* * *

**MIDNIGHT**

* * *

Sora had lost track of time with the young, blonde man. They had talked about everything that day and Sora felt herself falling for the man. She found out that he was going to be competing in the next couple of days. She promised to watch for him.

As she snuck into the palace walls and towards her window, she froze as the bushes rustled. Her father stepped out of them, looking stern.

"Sora, after what happened yesterday, you sneak out all day today! I expected better of you. Your mother was worried sick and we thought something had happened to you! You are confined to the grounds for a month."

Sora hung her head and entered the palace.

* * *

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

* * *

Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei were sitting in their reserved booth. Their parents were sitting in the box above them. The knight trials were coming to a close. 100 men were cut the first day, 100 men the second day, and 50 men the third day. On the day of the finals, 250 men were left. Of the 250, 100 men had made it all the way to the finals. Each kingdom was accepting 20 knights maximum in this tournament. This meant that 20 of the 100 remaining would be cut. They were down to 16 men at this point. King Takenouchi was incredibly impressed with the blonde man, Yami and the brunette Talichi. He knew that he wanted the two of them to succeed and had already claimed them. King Takechiwa was routing for Izami and Jami. King Inoue was hoping to add Kan to his army, and King Kamiya had his eyes on Taki and Daviki. Luckily, they were seven of the 16 left. In this round, there were two teams each with eight men on them. The seven young men were doing quite well. When their eighth man fell, Yami went to his aid and removed him from competition. Once he was safely out of the way, Yami rejoined the fight. After many more tiring blows, the last remaining man on the red team was defeated. The blue team held up their hands in victory. Each of the seven then helped the other team recover and carried them to the side.

King Takenouchi stood with his arms extended and a smile on his face as he addressed the blue team, "Congratulations! Well done, yes very well done! I announce the blue team the winner! Now, if you'll please excuse us, we will take this time to deliberate the final results."

The four kings and countless knights left the arena. They were to have half and hour to discuss the results and come up with men for their armies. The princesses were anxiously awaiting the results, for they knew their fathers would try to marry them to one of the winners. Sora decided she couldn't stand it anymore. She decided to get up and leave. Mimi, Kari, and Yolei followed her. As they left the arena, they heard their fathers announcing the winners. When the announcements were made, a general uproar was heard. As Sora and friends ran back into the arena, the source of the commotion was discovered.

The seven winners had vanished!

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter I know, but I'm trying to get the story going in a different direction than its original direction. I'm already working on the next chapter!


	5. Six Years Later

**AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REVIEWERS**

* * *

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Please review!

**KoumiLoccness:** Ha ha fo sho!

**Missy-sue:** No, all comments appreciated. Honestly, I started this story six years ago and only got two chapters out. I think I just really wanted another story for a break from the other two. I know Chapter 3 was just me trying to force myself to continue this one, but I wasn't really sure where I wanted to take it. I think I know now. Thanks for the constructive criticism! And I don't really have a favorite to write. I just write when the mood strikes me (usually before bed lol which could be why some things don't make sense!) and whichever mood I'm in will determine which story I write! =]

* * *

**AGES AND STUFF**

* * *

Princess Sora Takenouchi - 22, waist long red hair, cinnamon eyes

Princess Steffani Takenouchi - 16, shoulder length raven hair, green eyes

Princess Shannon Takenouchi - 11, calf length raven hair, green eyes

Takenouchi family - rulers of Agrabah

Princess Mimi Takechiwa - 21, mid-back length pink starred hair, honey eyes

Princess Marie Takechiwa - 18, mid-back length honey hair, pink eyes

Takechiwa family - rulers of Labragray

Princess Miyako Inoue - 20, waist length lavender hair, maroon eyes

Princess Mandy Inoue - 18, maroon shoulder length hair, lavender eyes

Inoue family - rulers of Avetix

Princess Kari Kamiya - 19, shoulder length light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes

Princesses Kate and Katie Kamiya - 17, Kate = short rich blonde hair, Katie = long strawberry blonde hair, chocolate eyes

Princesses Kimi and Kim Kamiya - 15, Kimi = waist length brownish-blonde hair, Kim = calf length chestnut brown hair, chocolate eyes

Princess Kayla Kamiya – 10, extremely short raven hair, chocolate eyes

Kamiya family - rulers of Higsah

Prince Yamato Ishida - 22, shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, Rambia Kingdom

Prince Takeru Ishida - 19, blonde hair, blue eyes, mini-Yama, Rambia Kingdom

Prince Taichi Yagami – 22, big and spiky chestnut hair, chocolate eyes, Tiambra Kingdom

Prince Jyou Kido - 23, shoulder-length blue hair, navy blue eyes, Toshina Kingdom

Prince Koushiro Izumi - 21, spiky red hair, honey eyes, Kalita Kingdom

Prince Iori Hido - 17, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, Couldem Kingdom

Prince Daisuke Motomiya - 19, spiky short maroon hair, green eyes, Milando Kingdom

Princess Jun Motomiya - 23, waist long maroon hair, green eyes, Milando Kingdom

Prince Ken Ichijouchi - 20, chin-length blue hair, navy blue eyes, Mikria Kingdom

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER -- RAMBIA**

* * *

Countless men were gathered around a round table. The King of Rambia was addressing the latest news.

"Unfortunately, Steffani Takenouchi, Marie Takechiwa, Mandy Inoue, Kate, Katie, Kim, and Kimi Kamiya have all been married. Their fathers secretly married them to well-armed countries. They are well protected and we cannot harm them where they are."

"How did they do this without us knowing?" asked the King of Tiambra.

"Well, they married off each of their younger daughters for safety. So it's not like they would advertise the fact that they were doing it or where they were sending them. My intelligence says they have all been married over the past year or so. It's safe to assume that they were married to allies; but, no matter, the heirs to the four kingdoms are still around. So are the youngest princesses. Their fathers think it is too early to marry them off, so they will stay at home. Thankfully, their health never fully recovered thanks to you men."

The king nodded his head in the direction of the men in black cloaks. There were six of them in the corner of the room. All of them had their black hoods over their heads, so their faces were hidden. They wore black boots and black gloves.

"Today, we are going to alter the plan. We must, since we've lost the other daughters. Luckily, there's another tournament coming up and I propose our sons be in it."

"Again? Do you remember what kind of uproar that caused the last time? Our boys won the tournament and had to disappear because the attack on the royal families failed! We risked our sons' lives the last time because we thought we had a sure thing! When our attack failed and we were discovered, they had to run for their lives! They only just made it out of Agrabah in time!" shouted the King of the Couldem Kingdom. He stood as he shouted, but it didn't do much good. He was much shorter than the other kings.

"As I recall, your son was in the squire trials and had a much easier time of escaping than our boys," replied the King of Tiambra icily. He remained seated.

"Gentlemen please. I proposed the idea; but, it is up to our sons to accept, not us."

Rambia's King looked at the boys with his clear blue eyes. The eight of them had grown significantly in the last six years. Their fathers were upset that they had not chosen brides yet, but were proud of their fighting skills. Marriage would come later.

"Father, we will discuss it amongst ourselves and report back with a decision."

Eight men stood up and left the room.

* * *

**YAMATO'S CHAMBERS**

* * *

"I think we should do it. There are numerous events we could all compete in. Or, only a few of us compete while the others search around."

"I think you should compete, Yamato. You are amazing in every competition imaginable and there's nothing you can't do!"

"Thanks, Gabumon. I know what events they have and I know who should be in each of them."

"More importantly, when do we eat?"

Tai laughed at his dinosaur friend, "Oh Agumon!"

"No, he's got a point. I'm hungry, Joe!"

Joe looked at his seal-like companion with his navy blue eyes, "You're always hungry, Gomamon."

Two dinosaur-like creatures, a seal-like creature, a wolf-like creature, a bug-like creature, a flying pig-like creature, a bug-like creature, and an armadillo-like creature were sitting in the corner of Yamato's room. These were the other eight mysterious creatures that had come to their world with a prophecy. Once they befriended the creatures, they discovered mysterious powers. Yamato could control water and ice, Tai could control weather, T.K. could control metal, Izzy could control weak minds, Joe could control earth, Davis could control wind, Ken could control flying animals, and Cody could control swimming animals.

"I think we shouldn't go into too many events. The jousting, sword fighting, staff fighting, and archery events are the main four. I think we should do a combination of those. Izzy, you and Cody should take the staff fighting. Tai and Davis should go sword fighting. Joe and Ken should take jousting. T.K. and I can take archery. Does that sound fair?"

"I think there should be some overlap, Matt," replied Izzy, "Not all of us are good at everything, but I think you should partake in sword fighting and Tai in archery."

"That sounds good. In fact, T.K. and Davis will also do both events. Would you four like to do the same? Each of you compete in both staff fighting and jousting?"

"That would seem most logical," Izzy announced, his honey eyes shining with satisfaction.

"So it's settled. The eight of us will compete. I think we should try to infiltrate their defenses while we're there."

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Joe.

"You'll laugh at me, but I know our fathers want to use the princesses as part of the plan. I say we try to befriend them, gain their trust, and see what influence we can gain from it. We should only have one per princess doing that. The others can scout the area and infiltrate their defenses."

"Oh I'll volunteer!"

"No, Davis. You're hopelessly awful when it comes to charm. Actually, my intelligence pins Ken as the best match for the Princess of Avetix and Izzy for the Princess of Labragray."

"Let me infiltrate the Princess of Higsah!"

Everyone sweat dropped in the room.

"Davis, that is exactly why you aren't going to get this role. You lack subtlety and charm. T.K., you'll gain the trust of the Princess of Higsah. I will work my magic on the Princess of Agrabah."

Everyone looked at Yamato. He was actually serious.

"What are the rest of us supposed to do then?" pouted Davis.

Yamato ran his hands through his shoulder-length blonde hair, "Tai, I want you in charge of that team. The rest of you will need to talk to guards, contestants, commoners, citizens, visitors, and everyone you can to find out any information that will be useful to our cause."

"Alright!" Tai said, clearly excited.

"Is everyone in agreement?"

"Hey Matt," interjected Cody, "Did you put certain people in certain categories because of the prizes?"

"Oh, you mean the kiss guaranteed to the winner by each princess?"

"What?!" cried six voices in unison.

Matt shrugged, "No. Each King has guaranteed the winner of the events will receive a kiss."

"Is that the only prize?" Joe asked skeptically.

"No, the usual gold, glory, etc. The funny thing is, the kings are looking for potential husbands for their daughters. Only nobility can compete, you see, and I think they might choose from the champions."

"I say we do it. If we win, we might be able to have the kings lock their daughters in marriage with some of us. That would be the ultimate blow." Tai laughed, though this laugh did not reach his chocolate eyes.

"Let's go tell our fathers."

* * *

**AGRABAH'S PALACE**

* * *

"Sora, you are incredible."

"Thanks Biyomon!"

The four princesses and their creature friends were in Sora's room. Sora had just entertained them with her powers. She had developed another power over the years. She could move things with her mind.

"You know the prophecy had told us that twelve royals would obtain mysterious creatures and powers, but two of them would be the most powerful. I wonder who the others could be."

"Well Sora," Mimi mused, "I think it's safe to say you'll be one of two most powerful."

Biyomon, Palmon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon were sitting on cushions next to their partners. Sora had been picking objects up and setting them on fire for their amusement. She would exterminate the flame and they would find the object unharmed. Sora had the ability to create and manipulate fire; including what she called a "cool fire" that produced a flame but caused no damage.

"I'm not looking forward to this tournament."

"No one is Kari," Yolei sighed, "especially since our fathers are forcing us to marry the winners."

"Wait," Mimi demanded, "Marry? I thought we were just supposed to kiss the winners!"

"Oh, fantastic. Maybe it's just me that's supposed to marry."

"No Yolei, you're right. I heard the kings talking yesterday. They want us to marry the winners. They're going to tell us about it after dinner today and announce it tomorrow."

"Convenient, since the tournament is still a month away. That allows more people to enter."

"Well, only nobility can enter. So royalty, titled men, and knights can enter."

"Well Kari, that makes sense. If we're going to have to MARRY them!!!!" Mimi was outraged.

"Hey, don't think any of us are excited about it. I overheard them discussing our 'stubborn refusals' to marry any of the suitors that have come our way."

"Well if they didn't send such loser suitors…" Mimi started.

All four girls laughed. They were not in a hurry to get married, and their fathers' persistence was driving them all crazy.

"I understand how important it is to marry but—"

"Maybe for you three, but I've had training. I can run my kingdom without a man and that's how my father raised me. I'm furious that he thinks he can marry me off to someone who can fire an arrow well."

"Sora, relax. I'm sure you'll find your way out of it. But us, we'll be forced to marry the champions of this tournament." Yolei stated.

"Yeah, my father says I'm supposed to find someone by the next moon or he'll force me to marry the first man he finds after that. Clearly, he meant a champion of this tournament."

"Mimi, you're ridiculous," laughed Kari.

"Hey Sora, what's it like going through war?"

Sora had returned from another battle a few weeks ago. Over the last six years she had been on numerous raids, battles, and attacks with her father. Her skills, though perfect, seemed to improve with each outing. It was on one of these outings that she discovered her second power.

"It doesn't really affect me anymore. Having Biyomon with me really helps too. I don't feel so lonely that way."

Sora looked over at a binder. As she approached it, her long red hair swayed from a sudden breeze through the open window. She pushed it behind her ears and picked up the binder. She walked over to the others and sat down in the middle of them. She flipped her wavy hair behind her and opened the binder.

"Oh!" cried Mimi, her honey eyes lighting up with joy.

It was an album. It was full of small paintings of them and their sisters. Sora, Steffani, and Shannon were in the first one.

Yolei laughed, "It incredible that you look so different from your sisters!"

"It's more incredible that I look like my mom, but they both look exactly like my father."

"I'm curious as to where your eye color comes from. The rest of your family has green eyes."

"You know Kari, I have no clue. I don't see anyone with the same eyes as me in any portraits. They're patterned to same as my sisters, but they have such clear jade green eyes. Mine are this strange ruby color. But I do have the same hair as my mom."

"If you think your features are strange, look at me and my sister!" Mimi smiled.

Sora turned the page and sure enough, Mimi and Marie were similar but different. Pink and honey were their main colors, but backwards. Marie had honey-colored hair but the most astonishing pink eyes. They were pale and almost transparent at times. Mimi had vibrant honey-colored eyes and a vibrant, yet pale pink hair color. She had added stars to her hair to "brighten" her look. The next page was Kari and all of her sisters. They all looked so vastly different save for their eyes. Even though Kari's mom said they were adopted, she looked into her sisters' eyes and knew they were family.

"Hey Kari, how are you and your sisters so different?" Yolei asked, her maroon eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Long story," Kari sighed.

'_At least my sisters are happy. They married good men and will have many comforts. Kate and Katie married brothers, as did Kim and Kimi. I know they're having a good time. It's strange to have them married before me, but it's been 6 months since the older two were married and 3 since the younger two were married I know our fathers are happy with such good matches,'_ Kari thought.

"It's a shame not more of our sisters could marry heirs to thrones."

"Well Mimi," Sora smiled, "are you saying you would marry better?"

"What? No way! I don't want to get married. I just want servants to wait on me hand and foot!"

"You father spoils your mom, Mimi. I thought you'd want something like that too!" Kari giggled.

"Well, maybe." Mimi conceded.

Sora laughed as she turned the page. Yolei and Mandy resembled Mimi and Marie in their differences. Mandy had maroon hair with lavender eyes, whereas her holder sister had lavender hair and maroon eyes. As they continued to look through pictures, they had no idea that their lives were about to be turned upside down.

* * *

**A/N:** The tournament approaches and what will happen to turn their lives upside down?


	6. The Tournament Begins

**AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REVIEWERS**

* * *

**A/N**: I don't own anything. Please review! And truthfully, I have no clue where these kingdom names came from…

**KoumiLoccness**: Yeah, I'm pretty confused with all of the Taiora. This just isn't the site it used to be, but hey, those people will come around eventually. I'm going to enjoy writing this fic as Koumi =] and of course Sorato, Takari, and Kenlie lol.

* * *

**KEY PLAYERS**

* * *

Princess Sora Takenouchi - 22, waist long red hair, cinnamon eyes (Agrabah)

Princess Shannon Takenouchi - 11, calf length raven hair, green eyes (Agrabah)

Princess Mimi Takechiwa - 21, mid-back length pink starred hair, honey eyes (Labragray)

Princess Miyako Inoue - 20, waist length lavender hair, maroon eyes (Avetix)

Princess Kari Kamiya - 19, shoulder length light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes (Higsah)

Princess Kayla Kamiya – 10, extremely short raven hair, chocolate eyes (Higsah)

Prince Yamato Ishida - 22, shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes (Rambia)

Prince Takeru Ishida - 19, blonde hair, blue eyes (Rambia)

Prince Taichi Yagami – 22, big and spiky chestnut hair, chocolate eyes (Tiambra)

Prince Jim Kido – 29, forest green hair, navy blue eyes (Toshina)

Prince Jyou Kido - 23, shoulder-length blue hair, navy blue eyes (Toshina)

Prince Koushiro Izumi - 21, spiky red hair, honey eyes,(Kalita)

Prince Iori Hido - 17, dark brown hair, green eyes (Couldem)

Prince Daisuke Motomiya - 19, spiky short maroon hair, dark green eyes (Milando)

Princess Jun Motomiya - 23, waist long maroon hair, dark green eyes (Milando)

Prince Ken Ichijouchi - 20, chin-length blue hair, navy blue eyes (Mikria)

* * *

**TWO DAYS UNTIL THE TOURNAMENT**

* * *

A group of young men were gathered around a pool of water. The pool clearly reflected the actions of these men and some of them were clearly not very happy.

"I don't see why only T.K. and I have to go through with this!" Yamato spat angrily.

"Because you two are known for your 'rock star' good looks and we have to at least hide that 'gorgeous' hair of yours," Tai rolled his chocolate eyes.

"He's right, Mattie. You are gorgeous!"

"Seriously, Jun. Knock it off. Why the HELL did we have to bring my sister?"

"Your dad thought it was okay to bring her, but personally I think she will blow the whole operation," T.K. said, his blue eyes full of skepticism.

"Hey, Joe's brother got to come!" Jun pouted.

"Jun, my brother came, because all renowned doctors were invited. He's one of the best, and even Agrabah is smart enough to not let prejudices stand in the way of healing strong men."

Jun looked at Joe with her dark green eyes, lost for words. She usually never won an argument. _'I can't believe my father wants her in my family! I wouldn't wish that on Jim, but there's no way I could stand that. Of course, Jim's never met Jun and he's more patient than I am, but I can't stand Jun! If Jim and Jun get married, will the kingdoms join or will Jim move to Milando and I become the crowned Prince of Toshina? Then Davis would be in my family and I don't even want to think about the kids they'd have….'_

"Uh, earth to Joe!"

Tai was waving his hands in front of Joe's face, trying desperately to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry Tai. I must have spaced out for a bit."

"Clearly! We need your help man! Matt won't let us do this!"

"I'll hold him down!"

Matt stopped struggling instantaneously at Jun's volunteering.

"Subtlety must run in the family," Izzy sarcastically observed and rolled his eyes.

"That's better, Matt. This won't take long and it washes right out." Ken smiled, reassuringly.

Tai took some brown goop and rubbed it into Matt's hair. He and T.K. had to darken their blonde hair to prevent any recognition while at the tournament. Some people were making modifications to their hair, but the Ishida brothers had the most drastic. Tai had to tame his hair and pin it down, or back, or in any direction other than out. The Prince of Rambia was notorious for the bush that sat on his head. Luckily, the other princes would be less recognizable, but they still made sure to alter their appearances. Those with long hair pulled half of it up and left half of it down. Those with short hair found hats or wore their hoods constantly. Tai had to tame his hair and both T.K. and Matt had to dye their hair. Matt would wear his hair down; for he refused to pull it back and dye it.

"There," Tai said after a time. He, Izzy, Joe, and Ken backed away to look at Matt. Cody and Davis had taken care of T.K.'s hair. With their disguises set, they made the last leg of their journey to Agrabah.

* * *

**AT THE AGRABAH PALACE**

* * *

The palace was in uproar. In less than an hour the palace doors would open to the contestants of the latest tournament but not everything was prepared, including the four princesses.

Mimi was in Sora's chamber with eight servants helping her with her hair and wardrobe. Yolei was not as bad, requiring only four servants. Kari was trying to refuse help from anyone and take care of herself, since Mimi and Yolei required so many helpers; but Sora kept sending her servants to help Kari. Sora hated dressing nicely and doing her hair.

The royal attire was the same for each girl: a strap of cloth across the chest with two straps running around the mid-bicep and low-cut, long pants. The difference in occasion meant different materials and more elaborate clothes. Normally, their clothes were of a breathable, moveable fabric; however, these rather ornate clothes had gems and jewels all over the tops and pants. The other three girls loved dressing lavishly, but Sora couldn't stand it.

Each outfit was made of velvet and each had a sheer train of flowing fabric trailing the floor. Sora's train was the longest out of respect.

"All done! I wish we could dress like this always! Our other outfits look similar, but so bland compared to these!" Mimi beamed.

She was wearing green velvet that complimented her pink hair. Her top had a broach full of emeralds and she had a gold belt across the top of her top and pants. Her jewelry was no less elaborate. She had a golden chain with emeralds, matching earrings and bracelets, and a golden tiara with emeralds. Her hair had been pulled back into a tight bun. Mimi clapped her hands and turned to the others.

"You ladies look so lovely!"

Both Kari and Yolei smiled at Mimi. Sora scowled. They were dressed similarly. The differences were the color scheme. Yolei wore lilac with gems of amethyst instead of emerald. Kari wore pink with spinel (light pink form) gems and her gold was made of white gold instead of Mimi and Yolei's yellow gold. Sora wore a deep red with rubies for her gem with diamond accents. However, her jewelry and tiara were forged from a star that had fallen many years ago in her kingdom. It was a silvery-white color that was more precious than any other metal. Its worth was far greater than any other substance. They called it Mithrilite. Her accessories shone brighter than Mimi, Kari, and Yolei's because of the material it was made of. Once again, Sora's bun had braids incorporated whereas the others had a normal, ballet bun style.

Sora sat with her arms and legs crossed, clearly dressed for the occasion, but clearly resentful of the outfit.

"Ladies, are you ready yet? The doors open in ten minutes! Get out here!"

* * *

**AGRABAH'S MAIN EVENTS ROOM**

* * *

Servants, nobility, and royalty were running around trying to fix the preparations for the evening. When Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei entered, the general commotion ceased. The King of Agrabah approached them. His green eyes glistened at the site of his eldest daughter.

"You look so beautiful. You all do. Please, take your seats. We should be opening the doors soon." King Takenouchi held out his arm directing the four of them. He had hoped, along with the other Kings, to have his daughter wed by the end of the month.

They took their seats to the left of the thrones. The parents of the other three were to sit on the right of the thrones. Once everyone was seated, which took a short time considering the number of people that needed to be in place, the door opened.

The sun was setting over a forest in the distance and could be seen through the main doors. Pink, orange, red, and purple streaked through the sky and bathed the chamber in an orange-gold glow. In small groups, the contestants entered. They were dressed well, considering they were all supposed to be high class and a ball was to take place after dinner. As soon as everyone had filed in, the King of Agrabah stood.

"Welcome, friends, neighbors, guests, and contestants! I hope you enjoy your stay in my humble kingdom. Agrabah is at your service while you are here. I wish all of you the best of luck for the tournament! Tomorrow, you will promise yourself to events and will receive your schedules for the week. Tonight, let us feast!"

Servants bustled in with trays full of various foods. In one corner sat eight men. Jun had been left at their campsite with a few soldiers, since it would've been too suspicious to bring her along. The eight men sat happily, munching on bird legs and huge slabs of meat, drinking wine, and enjoying the festivities. There had been entertainment planned: dancers, singers, writers, poets, magicians to name a few of the acts. Joe and Cody found they were talking only to themselves. Tai, T.K., Davis, Izzy, Matt, and Ken were staring at the royalty. Even though Tai and Davis weren't allowed to pursue any of the princesses, they couldn't help but be captivated.

"I don't know which is better, the red or the green," Tai said in awe.

"I'm going with pink," Davis replied.

"You guys aren't going with any," Joe sweat dropped.

"Wow, the Princess of Avetix is beautiful. The lavender hair, lilac clothes, amethyst gens all mesh together wonderfully. So soft, yet so bold."

"Uh, earth to Ken?" Tai snickered.

Ken snapped out of his daze, unaware that he had been speaking and not thinking silently. The others laughed and Ken blushed, but Cody came to his defense.

"Leave him alone guys. All of them, regardless that we are against them, are attractive. Any fool can see that."

"Yes Cody, but we can't be distracted from the mission, for any reason," Izzy reminded them.

"Better remember your own advice, Izzy. You've been staring at Princess Mimi all night."

"Tai, she's pretty, but she's too bubbly. Matt are you sure I was the best match? I very seriously doubt—"

"Izzy, when has Matt ever been wrong about a battle strategy?"

"Fair enough, T.K. I see your point." Izzy bowed his head in T.K.'s direction.

"Matt, are you okay? You've been quiet all night," Joe looked worried.

"Hmm?" Matt asked.

"Dude, are you there? Or are you distracted too?" Tai laughed.

"It's nothing. Just trying to come up with a plan." Yamato smiled.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Cody and Ken were in the jousting line, Izzy and Joe were in the staff fighting line, Davis and T.K. were in the archery line, and Yamato and Tai were in the sword fighting line. Once they had signed up for their first event, they would switch and register for their second event. Since the news of the new prizes was spread this morning, whoever won wouldn't matter. A herald arrived detailing the new prizes. The princesses would not being granting a kiss to the winners anymore, but to the man that impressed them the most. If this man happened to win, then it was an added bonus for the winner.

"Phew, that means I don't have to lose to my little brother in sword fighting," breathed Yamato.

"That means I don't have to throw every event I'm in!" cried Tai.

As each of the men registered, they switched lines. Matt registered before Tai so he walked over to the archery table. As he did, he accidentally bumped into a young man a head shorter than he was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," said Matt.

"Yeah, well be careful next time. You're so tall that you should always be looking down to avoid stepping on people!" the young man said lightheartedly. He had a gruffy voice.

Yamato laughed, "I'll take your advice. Archery, eh? Think you're any good with a bow?"

"It's hard to tell which I'm better with, a bow or a sword!"

"I hope to face you in battle, my new friend!" Matt laughed again.

"What is your name?"

"Marcus, and you?"

"Sam," he bowed his head and walked towards the line Matt just exited.

Tai caught up to Matt, "Who was that?"

"Some guy named Sam. He seems really confident, but young and inexperienced."

"Well, let's get this over with. Then there's nothing to do but wait until tonight when we find out what our schedule will look like."

Matt nodded, fighting a vague suspicion he had met that young lad before.

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

* * *

As Tai awoke, he noticed he was the second last to wake. T.K., Izzy, Joe, Cody, and Ken were already dressed and eating breakfast when Tai woke. Davis, however, was still snoring wildly away.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jun?"

Jun had not been since they arrived in Agrabah and Tai was really worried she would destroy the plan.

"I haven't. She said she was going into town yesterday morning and I haven't seen her since," Joe replied.

"She probably just passed out from shopping," T.K. shrugged.

"Davis! Davis! Davis!"

"Huh? What?" Davis asked groggily.

"Wake up!" cried a small, blue, dinosaur-like creature.

"Veemon, when I tell you to wake me up do it quieter so I can sleep, okay?"

Everyone laughed. The eight of them had brought their creature friends with them, just in case the foretold battle broke out while they had no reinforcements and were weeks from home. Yamato walked in the tent as Davis was sitting down to breakfast.

"Thanks Gabumon. Had you not saved me food, I would've missed out on breakfast!"

Matt patted the head of his wolf-like friend and grabbed a plate from him.

"No problem, Matt. I'd do anything you would need!" Gabumon smiled.

"You guys best hurry. Most of the contestants are already present or have already competed."

"It's unfortunate that the staff fighting is first," sighed Joe.

"Today is preliminaries, tomorrow is staff fighting and jousting, and finally the third day is sword fighting and archery. Luckily they call us to the arenas when we need to be there. Still, staff fighting is first and you four are up soon. I heard your names called."

Izzy looked at Matt, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

In a panic, the four contestants raced from the tent. Matt laughed, but relaxed for a bit. He wasn't needed until after lunch.

They spent the day in and out of the tent, half getting called for their preliminaries while the other half rested. By the end of the day, not one of them was surprised to discover they had scored high enough to continue. The top 50% of today's contestants would continue to the next couple of days. The rest were cut from the competition. Matt had seen his "new friend" Sam fighting earlier today. He had to admit, even with how young Sam looked, he was quite good.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Sora had slipped back into her room after the day of preliminaries. She knew her father would discover her secret later, but she didn't care. She had, of course, made the cut to compete in the tournament. She had told Mimi, Kari, and Yolei of her plan and they were to tell her father that she had disappeared for the last day of the tournament and was unable to watch. She strode to her mirror and removed her hood. Her once long and beautiful red hair was now dirty and grungy looking, and short. She had chopped most of it off, so it rested just on her shoulders. She put dirt in her hair to alter the color slightly and kept her hood on. She had a fancy scarf picked out for tomorrow to cover her shortened hair; but today, and the day after tomorrow, she was not Princess Sora. She was Sam of Norrisburg, a nobleman seeking fame and glory at Agrabah's finest tournament.


	7. Tournament: Day Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REVIEWERS**

**A/N**: I don't own anything. Please review! And truthfully, I have no clue where these kingdom names came from…

**KoumiLoccness**: Hahah I'm glad you switched too. I'll get some Koumi going sometime soon.

**Fragileheart=brokensoul:** Thanks!

**Lisa:** Thank you. Sorry I didn't update sooner!

**KEY PLAYERS**

Princess Sora Takenouchi - 22, shoulder-length red hair, cinnamon eyes (Agrabah)

Princess Shannon Takenouchi - 11, calf length raven hair, green eyes (Agrabah)

Princess Mimi Takechiwa - 21, mid-back length pink starred hair, honey eyes (Labragray)

Princess Miyako Inoue - 20, waist length lavender hair, maroon eyes (Avetix)

Princess Kari Kamiya - 19, shoulder length light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes (Higsah)

Princess Kayla Kamiya – 10, extremely short raven hair, chocolate eyes (Higsah)

Prince Yamato Ishida - 22, shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes (Rambia)

Prince Takeru Ishida - 19, blonde hair, blue eyes (Rambia)

Prince Taichi Yagami – 22, big and spiky chestnut hair, chocolate eyes (Tiambra)

Prince Jim Kido – 29, forest green hair, navy blue eyes (Toshina)

Prince Jyou Kido - 23, shoulder-length blue hair, navy blue eyes (Toshina)

Prince Koushiro Izumi - 21, spiky red hair, honey eyes (Kalita)

Prince Iori Hido - 17, dark brown hair, green eyes (Couldem)

Prince Daisuke Motomiya - 19, spiky short maroon hair, dark green eyes (Milando)

Princess Jun Motomiya - 23, waist long maroon hair, dark green eyes (Milando)

Prince Ken Ichijouchi - 20, chin-length blue hair, navy blue eyes (Mikria)

**DAY TWO OF THE TOURNAMENT**

The kings and queens of Agrabah, Labragray, Avetix, and Higsah were assembled in the center of the stands. The six princesses were sitting to the right of their parents. Kayla and Shannon were allowed to watch the staff fighting tournament, but when they changed venues to the jousting, the youngest princesses would have to leave. Mimi, Kari, and Yolei had their hair half-up, half-down while Kayla and Shannon had their hair up in a ponytail. Sora had a scarf wrapped around her head. She stuffed the scarf in the shape of a bun to make it look like she still had her long hair. Since men did not have long hair, Sora had cut her hair to her shoulders to compete in this tournament. She had qualified for the sword fighting and archery competitions yesterday and would participate tomorrow. _'My father doesn't even suspect anything. I'll show my parents. I am the best fighter in the land and I should not be treated like a delicate flower. I need no man.'_

The contestants filed into the arena to the applause of the nobles and the cheers of the peasants. The nobles were sitting on one side of the arena while the peasants sat on the opposite side. Once all of the contestants were inside, they bowed to kings, queens, princesses, and nobles then turned around to wave to the peasants. Once the crowd died down, an announcer started reading the rules.

"The winner of each match will be determined once the other contestant yields. This could be a predetermined period of time on the ground, a verbal forfeit, or death. Remember the rules of a fair engagement apply. The winner will be determined by noon and will receive this award," he held a golden staff for the crowd to see, "and 250 pieces of gold at the end of the games tomorrow. Let the games begin!"

As he stepped back, the crowd erupted again. About 100 men stood in the arena waiting for their instructions. Another man stepped forward and held his hand in the air for silence.

"The men awarded a green sash please stay in the arena. Men with a yellow sash will fight next, then men with orange, then with red, finally with blue. Once you have competed, please hand in your sashes to receive new ones."

Eighty men filed to the arches in the arena while the other twenty picked staffs for the competition. Cody was among the first twenty. It seemed the groups were broken by age for the first round. Seventeen and eighteen-year-olds were the green group, 19 and 20 year-olds held yellow, 21 and 22 year-olds were orange, 23 to 26 year-olds were red, and older than 26 held blue.

As the morning progressed, men were slowly whittled away. By around 9am, they were halfway through the staff competition. Fifty men were left after the first round, and the second round was underway. The groups were random this time. Cody, Ken, Izzy, and Joe were still in the competition, but Cody was starting to tire. One group of ten was leaving the arena as the last group filed into it. Cody was one of the last men to pass the arches. Once all of the pairs were in place, the flag dropped and the competition started.

The sun started to brighten as it rose higher over the arena. The clunk of wood on wood resounded through the air as staff crashed against staff. Sweat poured off the men competing as they swung their staffs at their opponents. After twenty minutes, only Cody and his opponent remained. The 32 year-old was not giving up easily and Cody was weakening with every blow. After a few more blows, the man caught Cody in the stomach then in the jaw. He swung around with his staff and smashed Cody in the head. Cody collapsed in a pile of dust. T.K. and Davis stirred in their seats, Tai closed his eyes, but Matt stayed still. _'Come on Cody, get up!'_ Matt thought urgently. Cody was still. As the referee raised his flag slowly to mark the countdown, Joe clung to his staff.

"He's losing a lot of blood out of that head wound. If I don't get to him soon, he might be beyond my aid."

"He'll be alright," Izzy reassured them.

Ken was silently praying, and Izzy was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Joe was breathing heavily, counting in his head the time Cody had before he would be beyond Joe's help. The referee's flag reached the top of its ascent. As he hesitated before throwing it down, Cody stirred. Slowly, he pulled one hand towards his chest. He pulled the other one to the other side of his chest. Slowly, very slowly, he pushed himself to his knees. He was shaking uncontrollably, but crawled to his staff. He grabbed the wooden stick and used it to pull himself up. His opponent had been celebrating early and winking at a disgusted Mimi. As he turned around, Cody stabbed the man in the foot, slashed the staff upward to the man's jaw, turned around, stabbed the man in the gut, and swung the staff over his head onto the man's back. He fell flat onto his stomach. After 15 seconds, the flag was thrown down and Cody declared the winner. Cody collapsed as Joe ran to attend to his head wound.

Meanwhile, Kayla and Shannon were absolutely stunned by the violence this round had exhibited. Sora was used to the violence so she found this fairly tame, but Mimi, Yolei, and Kari were not happy.

"He's so young! That man didn't use any mercy after he knocked him down. That last blow to the head was barbaric!" Kari cried.

"And he was totally gross!" Mimi shrieked.

"Yeah, he will not be getting my kiss!" Yolei added.

"I think it's terrible that they are only allowed to compete in two events at the most. We are supposed to pick a favorite competitor from only two events? "

"Oh Sora, you need to not be so picky."

"Shannon, when you're the oldest and have mom and dad breathing down your neck to marry as soon as possible, then you talk to me. Until then, I'll be picky."

"You know dad wants you married to the best warrior in the land."

"I know. It's why I don't understand the two event limit. Unless father knows I won't pick one from a two event contest and only put this competition in motion to please mom. Yeah, that's it."

"Well Sora, one question. What happens when you win your two events? How will you choose your man?"

"I won't."

The six girls laughed, some nervously, some jovially. In the meantime, the events had returned. The final ten men were in the arena, fighting with their staffs. Due to his injuries, Cody had been replaced by the man that almost killed him. Izzy, Joe, and Ken were in the final ten. The other two pairs had already finished. Izzy and Ken seemed to have the upper hand, but Joe was struggling. After fighting then healing Cody, he hadn't had much rest and it was starting to show. His form became sloppy as his opponent became stronger.

"So, has anyone found a suitable man yet?" Kayla asked.

Sora glared at her but the others just giggled.

"I hope that boy was okay. He should've continued."

"Kayla, it would've been impossible. His head was split open," Sora sighed.

"Still…he's pretty cute too."

"Kayla, you're ten years old. Relax." Sora sighed again.

"It's okay for her to be looking. He's seven years older than you, so he might already be off the market. I'm sure your dad would check into it for you though," Mimi encouraged.

"Mimi, you're so intent on setting up my sister. How about you?"

"Oh Kari, it's still too early." Mimi giggled.

"Liar," Sora rolled her eyes.

"Who is it?" Yolei squealed.

"No one!" Mimi blushed.

"Just keep watching. Make comments about the men left and wait until she blushes." Sora smirked.

Kari and Yolei giggled while Mimi looked distraught.

"Oooooh!" the crowd roared. Another pair had just finished. Joe had been struck to the ground and held his hand in the air in forfeit. This meant four men were left battling. Three thunks and one thud were heard in succession as Ken bested his opponent. Izzy defeated his after a few more seconds. The flag was thrown to the ground to signal the end of the match. Unfortunately, this left five opponents.

"The competition will resume in five minutes time. Due to the odd number of opponents, all five will compete against each other in an all out fight. The winner will be the last one standing."

There was a huge stir amongst the bystanders. There had never been more than three opponents in a match like this. No one knew what to expect with five men. A few minutes later, however, the five competitors were assembled in the center of the arena. Izzy, Ken, and the man that nearly killed Cody were among the five. The flag was raised and the round started. It was obvious each man was tired, and within minutes, two of the men were defeated. This left Ken and Izzy to take on Cody's attacker. Fatigue wasn't their only problem. They were also unbalanced by anger. Ken and Izzy were hitting, whacking, swinging, stabbing, and spinning their staffs trying to get a hit on this man. Cody's attacker, however, was a huge man and seemed to get stronger with two opponents. They fought for at least twenty minutes until Izzy was caught under the chin. A sickening crunch was heard as Izzy fell to the floor. Mimi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. To Ken, it happened in slow motion. Izzy fell to the ground, and as a dust cloud billowed around him, the other man's staff swung to Ken's face. Just before impact, time returned to normal speed and Ken ducked a split second before he was clobbered. Had it made contact, the force of the blow would've instantly killed Ken. Instead, it swung the man around full circle and momentarily disoriented him. Ken used this to his advantage. _'I must end this quickly so I can see if Izzy, Joe, and Cody are okay! This man is why Cody is missing this competition. He's the best of us with a staff, but he can't prove it because of this man!'_ thought Ken. After a few minutes of intense struggle where each man received whacks from the other's staff, the sound of a crack resounded throughout the stadium. Ken had smashed his staff into the man's skull and resultantly broke his staff. The man fell to the ground in a silent arena. He lay in the dirt, bleeding from his head for a few seconds before the flag was dropped. The crowd exploded as Ken was announced the winner. Ken, however, remained staring at his opponent with the coldest of eyes. His hand clenched the remaining half of his staff. _'The big brute,' _he thought bitterly, _'Cody's just a boy! This man is at least ten years his senior and he showed no mercy! It's just a competition for God's sake! What was he trying to prove?'_ The crowd continued to cheer as Izzy and Joe raised Ken onto their shoulders.

"That was great fighting, Kirk." Cody smiled up at his friend, using Ken's codename for the competition.

"Cory! You're okay!" Ken cried as relief washed over him. Cody was okay. This knowledge allowed Ken to fully appreciate his win as a big smile crept across his face. He threw his hands in the air, realizing he must have dropped his staff when Izzy and Joe lifted him.

Meanwhile, the four kings had risen to their feet. Everyone had followed them to their feet, for no one sits when the King stands, and the cheering subsided.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" King Takenouchi declared, "We have our champion of the staff! Let us all break for lunch then move to the jousting arena!"

**IN THE BOYS' TENT**

Cody, Joe, Izzy, and Ken had returned amidst a crowd of cheers. All four had smiles on their face, but they all looked cut and bruised. Joe went to his bag on his cot and started attending to his friends. Matt, Tai, Davis, and T.K. had returned before the others and stood to congratulate all of them.

"Well done, guys. Keep up the good work. Cody, will you be able to compete in jousting?"

"I should be fine Matt. Thanks."

"Cody, if you'd rather not compete—"

"I'm fine Tai! It's just a bump!" Cody shouted.

Everyone remained silent.

"I'm sorry. I just have a headache," Cody apologized, "We have a mission and a few bumps and bruises can't distract us from that."

"Yes, but Cody, our plan depends on all of us. If you are incapacitated or dead, our plan won't work." Matt reminded him.

"Cody, remember, you need your strength. Take a nap and I'll watch over you," said a small, yellow creature with a hard shell.

"Thanks, Armadillomon. Maybe I should rest."

"We'll wake you up when you have to be in the arena. Don't worry Cody, we won't let you sleep through the competition," T.K. smiled.

Cody returned the smile and retired to his cot. Armadillomon followed him.

"T.K.!" cried a small, flying creature with bat-like wings for ears.

"Patamon!" T.K. exclaimed. They embraced and laughed and danced about.

"You guys were only apart for a morning! Can't you keep the affection level down!" whined Davis.

"You aren't happy to see me, Davis?" Veemon asked.

"I'm happy to see you, buddy, but it's only been a few hours!"

"Hey, Gabumon, how's that lunch coming?"

"Almost ready Matt!"

In a matter of seconds, five creatures ambled out of the kitchen area of their tent. Gabumon, Agumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Wormon stumbled over one another to deliver various foods to the table. Each creature was trying to claim credit for the lunch, but the men were so hungry, they didn't care who made it or what was in it. As long as it wasn't poisoned, they were happy.

**JOUSTING ARENA**

"So, my daughter, have you found a suitable man yet?"

Sora raised a skeptical eyebrow in her father's direction, "What on earth makes you think I'd find a man after ONE competition, and especially from the STAFF event?"

"I didn't think so," King Takenouchi chuckled.

"Mimi however…"

"Sora!" Mimi hissed.

King Takenouchi raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Should I inform your father?"

"No, please!" Mimi begged.

"You could tell King Kamiya that Kayla has a love interest," Yolei interjected.

"Really, Yolei? Enlighten me," Sora's father asked.

"Well you see…"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the jousting is about to begin!" A man announced.

"Tell me about it later Yolei," King Takenouchi smiled.

As the contestants filed into the arena, the crowd roared and cheered, hissed and booed for various contenders. Among the contestants were the four young men who made to the finals of the staff event, including the winner. Each event was separate, however, so winning a different event held no weight in any other competition.

The day wore on and as the sun began to set, only a few men remained. The competition had thus far been normal for a jousting tournament. Eight men were left. Among them were—not surprisingly—Ken, Cody, Izzy, and Joe. They were each facing an opponent much older and much bigger than they were. Cody, still weak from the staff fighting, was in severe danger of being hurt again. He had already been hit hard enough to almost have been knocked off his horse twice. He could tell he had bruised his ribs, and probably broke a few. _'If I can just stand one more hit, I'll be against one of the other guys and he can fake it and I'll get out okay…'_ thought Cody. He braced himself with his shield and decided to duck low. His opponent had been aiming high, like he was trying to behead Cody. A few seconds later, the flag was thrown down and all eight men galloped towards each other. Cody ducked and jabbed simultaneously and successfully threw his attacker off guard. His opponent's lance went over Cody's head while Cody's lance hit him in the chest. The force knocked his opponent off his horse and Cody was announced the victor of his match. In less than ten minutes, the jousting champion would be announced.

"Yolei," King Kamiya whispered, "is one of the four finalists my daughter's chosen one?"

"Yes, your majesty. Cory is the one she's had her eye on."

"He seems resilient. I shall send a servant to find out more about him."

"What about you, my daughter. Is there one you seek?" King Inoue inquired.

Yolei blushed, but it was Sora who answered, "She's been watching the staff champion with unusual concentration."

Yolei blushed a deeper shade of crimson as she mumbled a denial. Her father smiled but let the subject drop.

"Mimi's been uncharacteristically attentive as well. Normally, she's bored with 'vile and barbaric acts of violence' such as these competitions." Sora added.

"Wow Sora. That was a perfect impression of Mimi!" Kari giggled.

"Was not!" Mimi pouted.

"Well, do you have a man in mind or not? If you do, I can make an inquiry for you." King Takechiwa raised a curious eyebrow.

"She'll never tell you herself, so you may as well do it." Yolei interrupted.

"Consider it done!" exclaimed a happy King Takechiwa.

Mimi sighed in despair, but was secretly glad her friends pushed her. She had been eyeing the red head who, at this point, was one of the two finalists. The youngest and oldest contestant had been defeated so only Mimi and Yolei's interests were left. Ken and Cody faked it so Cody could rest, and Izzy bested Joe. Joe was once again tending to Cody while Izzy and Ken were the two finalists. They had galloped towards each other twice and were tied. This was the last pass they were to make and the winner of this pass would be the jousting champion. Mimi and Yolei waited with bated breath on the edge of their seats as the flag was tossed down. The two men urged their horses forward and in three seconds, Izzy had the point.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have our jousting champion!"

"I'm glad it's working out that our daughter's seem to like the champions. Kari, have you found a man yet?"

"No King Inoue, I have not. Admittedly, I haven't been looking." Kari smiled sheepishly.

"There's always tomorrow." King Kamiya smiled back.


	8. Tournament: Day Three

**AUTHOR'S NOTES AND REVIEWERS**

**A/N**: I don't own anything. Please review! And truthfully, I have no clue where these kingdom names came from…

**KoumiLoccness:** You're awesome.

**KEY PLAYERS**

Princess Sora Takenouchi - 22, shoulder-length red hair, cinnamon eyes (Agrabah), fire and telekinesis

Princess Shannon Takenouchi - 11, calf length raven hair, green eyes (Agrabah)

Princess Mimi Takechiwa - 21, mid-back length pink starred hair, honey eyes (Labragray), plants

Princess Miyako Inoue - 20, waist length lavender hair, maroon eyes (Avetix), animals

Princess Kari Kamiya - 19, shoulder length light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes (Higsah), light/weather

Princess Kayla Kamiya – 10, extremely short raven hair, chocolate eyes (Higsah)

Prince Yamato Ishida - 22, shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes (Rambia), water/ice and an unknown power

Prince Takeru Ishida - 19, blonde hair, blue eyes (Rambia), metal

Prince Taichi Yagami – 22, big and spiky chestnut hair, chocolate eyes (Tiambra), weather

Prince Jim Kido – 29, forest green hair, navy blue eyes (Toshina)

Prince Jyou Kido - 23, shoulder-length blue hair, navy blue eyes (Toshina), earth

Prince Koushiro Izumi - 21, spiky red hair, honey eyes (Kalita), weak minds

Prince Iori Hido - 17, dark brown hair, green eyes (Couldem), marine animals

Prince Daisuke Motomiya - 19, spiky short maroon hair, dark green eyes (Milando), wind

Princess Jun Motomiya - 23, waist long maroon hair, dark green eyes (Milando)

Prince Ken Ichijouchi - 20, chin-length blue hair, navy blue eyes (Mikria), flying animals

**EVENING TWO OF THE TOURNAMENT**

"His name is Kirk and he's from the Arbator kingdom." King Inoue told his eldest daughter.

"Your man is Isaac from the Yurgatir kingdom." King Takechiwa told his eldest daughter.

"That's a long way to travel just for a tournament." Sora noted skeptically.

"They had heard that the prize would be a princess. Potential for glory, fame, riches, royalty, and beautiful women will make a man travel the universe." King Kamiya stated wisely.

Sora just rolled her eyes and asked, "Did they have companions with them? Other competitors, perhaps?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Jake from Arbator was Kirk's cousin. Cory was from Yurgatir also. There were four others. Two sets of brothers from Garutay."

"All neighboring kingdoms... Convenient that there are eight men from neighboring kingdoms who travelled thousands of miles for the CHANCE that ONE of them could become a princess's favorite contender? Highly unlikely."

"Do you always have to be so suspicious of everything?" Mimi sighed.

"You're just happy that you know Isaac's name and kingdom." Sora snapped.

"Ladies, please, don't argue. Go to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. You all have big decisions to make at the end of it." King Takenouchi smiled.

The four girls bade their fathers goodnight and retired to Sora's chambers.

**DAY THREE OF THE TOURNAMENT**

Sora woke early to sneak out to the arena. The sword fighting event was first and she wanted to be the first one there. The blood coursed through her veins faster and faster as her heart pumped harder upon her entrance into the arena. She stopped in the middle, lifted her arms above her head as she inhaled deeply. She held her breath for a moment then exhaled loudly as she brought her arms down. She smiled as she looked around the empty seats and stretched. _'If only father knew…'_ she thought. Her hair was much shorter and she had dirtied herself with mud earlier that morning to complete her disguise. She had stolen bits of cloth and sewed them together to create a humble lord's tunic that hid her feminine curves. She finished her warm-ups and unsheathed her sword. It was an excellent double-edged sword; however, it was heavier than her normal sword. Her sword was constructed from the mysterious metal Mithrilite, found only in Agrabah. Not only is it a perfect metal for jewelry, it's the perfect weapons and armor material. The warriors of Agrabah always shine brightly on the battlefield and not once has a Mithrilite sword ever been damaged by a sword of steel. It was one reason Agrabah was undefeated in war. This sword was too easily recognized, so Sora had to find a sword elsewhere. Conveniently, she had collected a steel sword from her last battle.

As she swung the sword around and around, the sun rose over the arena. Men started filing in, warming-up and preparing themselves for a grueling day. As soon as the scribes assembled their tent, the contestants waked over to check in.

More time passed as the contestants all confirmed their presence in the competition and the spectators started filling the seats. When the sun had fully surpassed the height of the arena, King Takenouchi stood to announce the start of the day.

"Good luck to all of the contestants. May the best swordsman win!" he beamed as the crowd cheered.

'_This is it. It's time to prove to you once and for all that I do not need a man.'_ Sora inhaled deeply and walked to the side of the arena. She was in the third set of contestants for the first round. She removed herself from the main group, sat on the ground, and continued stretching. She only raised her eyes to the contestants to watch the man that ran into her a few days ago in line. She noticed he was the only contestant with any skill. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, but she needed to focus. She lowered her eyes to the ground again as she grabbed her feet and pulled her torso closer to her thighs.

**MEANWHILE…**

"I'm glad Ken and Izzy won yesterday, but it really puts a strain on our plans for today," Cody sighed.

"Look at it this way," Joe smiled, "We have them charming the princesses while we glean information from everyone else."

"I guess you're right Joe."

"And it's Kirk, Isaac, and Jake to you, Cory." Joe laughed.

"Hey! What is that?" Cody pointed towards the sky.

"Those are the strangest birds I've ever seen. Let's try to get a closer look." Joe suggested.

**AT THE ARENA**

Sora was supremely disappointed with how quickly this tournament was progressing. There were hundreds of competitors, but within an hour the number had been reduced to less than one hundred. Ten groups of 50 men had blown through the first round in under an hour and many contestants had been hurt in the process. Instead of five groups of 50, there were four groups of 40 for the second round. Sora figured that as the competition whittled down, the stronger competitors would lengthen the event. Maybe 60 men had any talent in Sora's eyes, though only 6 other men caught her attention. One of them was the man from the line. There was another man about his age next to him. She assumed the smaller versions of those men were their brothers. They had to be the two sets of brothers from Garutay. Their skill far surpassed Sora's expectations for the peaceful country and she started to wonder if she was the only contestant hiding an identity.

Another couple of gruesome hours passed as swords flashed through the air. The sound of metal on metal was becoming tiresome to the ladies in the crowd. A few were still watching with marked interest. The noble women still interested were hoping to catch the eyes of a few of the contestants. Kari was watching one man intently.

"Father, who is that man?"

"Which one, my daughter?"

"The one with dark hair who has more grace and poise than any other fighter I've ever seen," Kari blushed slightly.

"Be happy Sora isn't here to hear that. She might have puked," Mimi whispered.

"That is one of the brothers from Garutay I believe. I don't know which one, but I believe it's one of them. I'll find out for you." A servant had already left for the scribes' table. The look that passed between Izzy and Ken went unnoticed as everyone's attention returned to the contest.

Kari sat transfixed by this young man. She could see his clear, blue eyes from this distance and they were filled with amusement. All of his opponents had fought well and been beaten easily; yet this man held himself effortlessly graceful. He did not have his older brother's perfect technique, but there was something different and incredible about this man to Kari. She was glad she had someone to capture her attention since Mimi and Yolei were enraptured with the champions from the previous day. Isaac and Kirk were quiet and charming, not over confident and sweet. They seemed to be a perfect match for Mimi and Yolei. Isaac was paying Mimi every attention she could have ever wanted. Kirk was also spoiling Yolei, but on a more subdued level. Kari knew that Sora would be unhappy with how quickly they trusted these men, but Sora wasn't here and Kari knew her friends were happy. If things kept progressing, Kari was sure her two friends would be on the path to falling head over heels for these gentlemen. She couldn't blame them. They were everything a man should be: charming, polite, attractive, and strong. It didn't hurt that they were exceptional fighters. Kari returned her attention to young fighter as her father's servant returned to their box.

"All I could find out about him is that his name is P.J. His older brother's name is Marcus. The other set of brothers from Garutay are named Todd and David. Marcus and P.J. come from a family who recently lost most of their fortune, while their friends have a vast fortune. I believe Marcus and P.J. are here trying to reclaim their family's former glory or some money to help them recover," the servant bowed as he addressed King Kamiya.

"Thank you. You have done well," the king smiled as he handed the servant a small pouch. The servant tried to refuse, but King Kamiya insisted. The servant bowed again, thanked his majesty, and left the box.

"There you have it, my dear. P.J. from Garutay is here to regain some former glory. I'd say marrying a princess would do it, eh?" Kari's father smiled playfully.

Kari blushed crimson and tried to hide her face. She silently turned back to the competition to find the current round had ended. As her eyes scanned the contestants, she froze when she saw those cool, blue eyes staring back at her. She blushed again and turned away. _'Sora would kill me if she knew I was acting like this.'_ Kari looked at her friends, giggling at their newfound friends. _ 'She'd kill us all.'_

Another hour passed and Sora found herself, unsurprisingly, in the finals. She had yet to face the young man that bumped her in line, but she saw she would get her chance in this round. He was laughing with three other men about 50 paces from where she stood. She had remained calm and cool throughout the entire competition. She only hoped her father wouldn't recognize her fighting techniques. She had thus far remained under the radar, reservedly defeating her opponents. She had watched Matt whenever she was not fighting. He and his friends were, admittedly, skilled. _'I'll have to watch my back in this round, especially if they decide to work together to defeat everyone but themselves.'_ Sora sighed as the horn blew, signaling the start of the final round.

"Ladies and gentlemen," cried the announcer, "the final round of the sword fighting competition is about to begin! The finest 30 swordsmen will now compete for the title of 'champion'!"

The crowd roared as the 30 contestants reentered the arena. Sora smirked as many of the men raised their hands smugly. _'It's like they have already won. We shall see who wins this event.'_ Sora stood across from her assigned partner as he swung his sword around and around his head and body. Clearly he was trying to show off and it was working with a few of the ladies. Sora rolled her eyes when she saw the ladies interested. _'Jazelle, Arin, and Olivia, I should've known. How on earth did this fool make it this far today?'_ Sora raised an eyebrow as the announcer dropped the flag. Her opponent flailed his sword in a fancy pattern, over his head, around his body, and back and forth across his chest. He spun around, continuing his ridiculous show while Sora stood speechless. When he finally finished, he flourished his sword and thrust it towards Sora. She stepped to the side to dodge his blow, flicked her wrist, and sent his sword flying ten feet away. He looked at her stunned. She cocked her head to the side, nodded her head towards him, and moved towards her next opponent. She had little time to wait and she defeated this one almost as easily as the last. She worked her way through three more opponents and realized only ten people were left. The six men she was impressed with were part of the remaining ten. With only ten contestants left, all rules of order and decency flew out the window. It was a free for all from this point to the end. Sora approached one of the younger brothers and engaged him in combat. She immediately knew he was not from Garutay. Garutay produced farmers, not fighters, and this young man fought with years of training and hard combat. His style felt familiar to her, but she couldn't place where he was from.

After ten minutes, Davis knew that he was fighting no ordinary man. He was struggling to even keep up with his opponent anymore. He was convinced this copper-haired opponent had faced soldiers from his kingdom before, because he was parrying every blow and knew all of his weaknesses.

The final blow came when Davis blinked sweat into his left eye. Sora sensed this moment of vulnerability and disarmed Davis. Angry, Davis conceded, picked his sword off the ground, and stormed out of the arena. Sora had no time to recover, however, for Tai took his place. After a few more minutes, Sora saw someone coming for her out of the corner of her eye. She threw off Tai and blocked T.K.'s blow in the nick of time. Sora smiled as her two opponents recovered. _'Finally, a challenge.'_

Kari, Mimi, and Yolei knew it was Sora, so when they gasped at the sight of the two-on-one, King Takenouchi raised an eyebrow, "Are you ladies okay? This is what happens in the sword fighting finals. You've seen this before."

"Yes, but he's so much smaller than the other two. It's just not fair!" Yolei cried with her hands over her face.

"Ha ha yes he is, but that's how it works. If he's a good fighter, he'll make it out alright. If not, he'll be eliminated."

"Relax Yolei, Sora will be fine. She's the best fighter in the world," Mimi whispered.

"Yes, but Mimi she doesn't have her sword!" Yolei hissed back.

"Have a little faith," Mimi winked, "Sora's never lost and she's had to fight with inferior weapons before."

"Kari, you're awful quiet," Yolei whispered.

"Well, P.J. is a really good fighter. Todd seems to be too. Sora's never faced opponents this skilled before."

"No, never, only in wars that she fights in every month or so," Mimi rolled her eyes, "What's gotten into you two? She's fine! Kari, have you found a man you're interested in?"

"What?" Kari yelled. This got the four kings' attention.

"Something the matter, my dear?"

"No father, Mimi is just teasing me," Kari smiled. The four kings smiled and returned their attention to the fighting.

Matt was fighting two men at once, while Sora was fighting T.K. and Tai. The two men Matt were fighting were the other two men Sora had been impressed by. The crowd was actively following both fights. The crowd "oohed" and "aahed" at all the right times. More than half an hour passed before anyone was eliminated. Sora defeated T.K. while Matt defeated one of his opponents. The fights were back to one-on-one. Tai seemed to never tire. He kept attacking Sora with the same intensity. Tai ducked as Sora swung upwards. When he stood straight again, Sora started laughing. Tai looked puzzled until he followed Sora's sword. A chunk of hair lay on the ground. Tai's eyes swelled to the size of saucers as he ran his hand over his head where she had chopped off a chunk of hair. Sora laughed harder at his reaction but threw here sword up to defend herself. Tai was red in the face and Sora swore she could see steam escaping from his ears. Luckily, he started to get sloppy in his anger and after a few more minutes, Sora had disarmed him. Tai had to be dragged out of the arena. Sora noticed the remaining contestant was being carried out of the arena on a makeshift stretcher. Clearly, it was down to Sora and the man who bumped into her. She inhaled deeply and felt him behind her.

"You should turn around. I never attack when my opponent's back is turned," Matt smirked.

There was a hint of arrogance that Sora didn't like in his voice, "We meet at last, Marcus."

"I must say that I am surprised you made it this far. You look so young and inexperienced. Clearly, I underestimated you."

Sora had hoped that he would circle around her, but he knew better than that. She took a few steps forward, with her back still to him and replied, "That is more often than not my greatest advantage. Now you know better."

She spun herself quickly around with her sword raised, ready to defend herself. He smiled, raised his sword, and waited. The crowd sat with baited breath, watching the two remaining constants frozen in time. After a few deep breaths, Matt thrust his sword at Sora. She parried it easily, but was surprised at the force behind the blow. He was obviously incredibly strong. They both lost track of time while they alternated blows. Sora slashed Matt's arm and blood dripped from his sleeve. Sora smiled, but could feel herself growing tired from the bulky steel sword and knew she wouldn't hold out too much longer. Matt, however, seemed to not get tired; instead he seemed rejuvenated as time continued, regardless of injury. Finally, their swords locked at Sora's chest level. She looked at her opponent and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes captivated her. _'How did I miss those before? They're so familiar.'_ At the same time, Matt looked down at her and his eyes widened. _'Those eyes! I've seen them before! But it can't be. The girl from all those years ago? Impossible. Shake it off, Matt.'_ They both recovered at the same time and pushed themselves away from each other. They pushed with such force, they both fell backwards_._

"That's it ladies and gentlemen! We have a tie!"

"What?" They both exclaimed, outraged.

"Both finalists disarmed each other at the same time! Incredible! This hasn't happened in over five hundred years! This is a competition for the record scrolls, folks!" The crowd's reaction was deafening.

Sora and Matt looked around and sure enough, they both had lost their swords. _'If I had MY sword, I would have easily defeated him,'_ Sora thought bitterly. The two stood and were told to shake hands. The crowd was still drowning out all sound while they shook hands and the noise did not die down until after they had left the arena.

"Gentlemen, if you are competing in the archery tournament you have an hour until you must meet at the field! Good luck!"

**AN HOUR LATER AT THE ARCHERY FIELD**

Sora was stringing her bow as three men approached her.

"Sam, right? You're an amazing swordsman. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I should ask the same of you. No way could Garutay produce such fine fighters."

They smirked at Sam's response, "I'm P.J. by the way. These are my friends, David and Todd. The man you tied with is—"

"Marcus. I know. We bumped into each other during event sign-ups. I assume he's your brother. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"He'd be here, but he's tending to the wound you left him. How long have you been fighting?"

"Since the day I was born, I suppose. Longer than I can remember David," Sora smiled.

"Well good luck. Though if you shoot anything like you fight, I doubt you'll need it," T.K. said.

"Thanks you too. Hey, Todd! I'm sorry about your hair."

Tai looked like he would be angry for a moment, but then cracked a smile, "It'll grow back."

Sora smiled as they retreated. She stood as the horn sounded the start of the archery tournament.

"That was very uncharacteristic of you, Todd," T.K. smiled.

"Well everyone knows how much Tai Yagami, Prince of Rambia loves his hair," Davis laughed.

"I'll kill you, David," Tai emphasized Davis's code name.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome!" cried the announcer, "The rules are simple. Each archer must stand behind this line and shoot at the target. For the first round, the targets are 50 paces away. An arrow must strike the target in one of two attempts to move on to the next round. The second round will have the targets 60 paces away and you must hit the four innermost rings. Each round will add another ten paces distance and take away a ring. Once only the center ring remains, archers will get one shot only and the distance will continue to increase until only one archer remains. Good luck archers!"

Fifty targets lined the field and there were four people to each target. Sora liked archery tournaments because they went fairly quickly. She was third at her target. Her eyes scanned the lines for Marcus. She couldn't place it, but he frustrated her to no end. He was an amazing fighter; there was no question about that. However, she was undefeated and the fact that he tied her vexed her. What was more vexing were his eyes. She knew she had seen them before, years ago, but couldn't remember where. There! She found him halfway along the targets. He was at the line preparing to shoot. She held her breath as he released his arrow. Everything was perfect. His stance, his technique, his release, and his shot were perfect. The arrow sank into the bulls-eye 50 paces away. Sora exhaled glad that he seemed skilled in this event too. She stood and approached the line. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and notched an arrow. She held her bow perpendicular to the ground and pulled the string back. Her fingers kissed her cheek as she obtained her line of sight. Sora inhaled and released the arrow effortlessly. She lowered her bow and smiled as it hit the center mark. She was a flawless marksman.

After the first round, few people had missed the target so after four people left their lines, the second round commenced. Sora hit the center perfectly two more times. A few more people were eliminated from the competition and the arrows were returned to the archers. The third round continued similarly. The real eliminations didn't start until after the fourth round. With five rings on the targets and the requirement to hit at least the second smallest ring, half of the contestants were eliminated. _'Sure, they might hit an enemy soldier and injury them, but they'd never kill anyone with shooting like that. Unless, of course they got really lucky or train more.'_ Sora thought looking around. Unsurprisingly, her new "friends" were still in the competition. A few men she recognized were around and one of the lords from Agrabah was shooting smugly. Sora rolled her eyes because she knew this man wanted a kiss from her. _'Yeah, like that would ever happen.'_

The competition was at the one-shot elimination stage. The targets were placed at 90 paces and four men were once again assigned to a target. Sora was three targets away from T.K. and Davis. Tai was a target away from them, and Matt was two targets away from them. Each group cycled through once. The targets were moved back to 100 paces and the men eliminated left. The process repeated until the targets were 180 paces away. Eight men were left. Sora wasn't worried. She could shoot up to 350 paces without straying from dead center of a target. After a round of shooting, two more were eliminated. Three rounds later, two more men were eliminated. The target was now at 220 paces away. The sun had started to set behind the targets and set the sky on fire with a brilliant orange color.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to set the targets in the same direction as the setting sun?" Davis complained.

"This truly will be the contest of the best archer, David," Sora smiled.

"I'm not surprised that we are the remaining five," Tai smirked.

T.K. went first. His arrow was slightly left of center, but still in the continuation zone. Sora was next. Her shot was perfect. Matt fired third with another perfect shot. Tai shot a perfect shot too. As Davis approached the line, he squinted towards the target. He raised his bow, took careful aim, and fired his arrow. It was too high and at 220 paces, Davis was eliminated.

"Arg!" he cried, "That's the second even I lost because stuff was in my eyes!"

His friends laughed at him as he retreated away from the contest.

"Not a very good warrior then, eh?" Sora asked.

"Oh no, he's quite good. He's just having a rough day," Tai reassured her.

T.K. approached the line again and fired his arrow 230 paces. This time, his arrow was too far left and he was eliminated. Annoyed, yet dignified, T.K. followed Davis. Tai, Matt, and Sora completed the round successfully. The sun continued to set as the target was moved to the 250 paces mark. Sora and Matt shot effortlessly. Tai approached the line, notched an arrow, raised his bow, inhaled deeply, and released his arrow as he exhaled.

"Damn!" Tai cursed. His arrow was a hair too far right and he was finally eliminated.

"Well this seems a familiar situation," Matt smirked.

"I propose an idea. Since clearly I shoot perfectly and you shoot lucky," Matt laughed, "these ten paces aren't doing much. Let's have them move 25 paces at a time?"

"I like your style, Sam. Besides, the sooner I defeat you, the better," Matt agreed.

"Sir!" Sora called, "Move the target by 25 paces from now on."

"Yes sir, if you're sure?"

Sora and Matt nodded. The announcer sent the order to the men moving the target and announced the new challenge to the crowd. The crowd hushed silent as the Sora stepped to the line. She notched an arrow, straightened her bow, pulled on the string, kissed her fingers to her cheek, inhaled, then let the arrow fly. Her aim was true. She exhaled and stepped away from the line. Matt took her place and repeated the process. His arrow stuck to the center of the target as well. This repeated until the target was 325 paces away, Matt began to worry internally. _'This is where I get shaky. Just breathe easy and relax and I'll be fine. Sam's got to falter eventually. I just need to hold out until then. Damn it!'_ Sora had released another arrow to the center of the target. Her aim was perfect. Never once had an arrow strayed even slightly off center. Matt took to the line, raised his bow, inhaled and held his stance. _'Just relax. Aim with both eyes open. Feel the bow. Be the arrow. Fly true, arrow, fly true.'_ He released the arrow and exhaled. It hit slightly to the left of center, but within an acceptable margin. Sora smirked. She knew she had him. As long as he missed on this next turn, she'd be fine. If he didn't, she debated using her newfound power and helping the arrow along. _'No, that would be cheating. I'm an excellent shot without it anyhow.'_ She took to the line and fired another arrow straight to the heart of the target. Now it was Matt's turn. Sora walked off to the left and turned to watch him. He notched an arrow, held his bow upright, and pulled the string back to his face. As he held his stance, Sora's eyes roamed over his upper body. _'He is very toned. He has broad shoulders, muscular arms, strong core, and…wait a minute. I know I slashed his arm. How has he been shooting all afternoon with an injured arm? More importantly, where is the gash from my sword? Why does it look like his arm has healed?'_ Sora looked more closely at his arm. She has slashed him just below the elbow on his lower left arm. She saw the tear in his shirt and the bloodstains around it, yet there was no mark left on his skin! It was like he had never been hurt at all. _'If they are lying about their identities, which I think they are, then he must be one of the other royals who acquired powers when we did! And his power must be healing! Sora, you sound crazy! But that's the only thing that explains it! No wonder I couldn't best him with the sword! He never tired! He kept gaining energy as time went on! Ooooh that cheat!'_ Sora hated him with all her being and in her anger decided to do something rash. As Matt released his arrow, her mind connected with it and redirected its path a few degrees to the right. It landed an inch right from the center of the target. _'There, that's still believable.'_

Matt looked stunned. He had just lost. He had never lost. The tie was bad enough, but a full out loss? It was unheard of. _'Be cool, Matt. Go meet this man and don't kill him.'_

"Congratulations Sam of Norrisburg! We have our archery champion! Please come receive your prize!"

Sora froze as she saw her father stand to give the prize. He was not supposed to be that close to the winner! From a distance she could hide, but that close her father would surely recognize her. She had no choice. The other contestants had placed her n their shoulders and they were taking her towards her father. They set her down in front of him and she bowed her head. She remained looking at the ground while King Takenouchi recited the same congratulatory speech he had given three times in the past two days already.

"Rise, young one and claim what is rightfully yours!"

Sora slowly raised her head and did not look at her father's face. She held her hands out to receive the golden arrow. Instead she felt her father's hands on hers. She looked at his face, in his eyes and saw many emotions. He knew. He knew and was proud. He knew and was disappointed. He knew but chose to remain silent. She knew this would come back to her later and she would be in a world of trouble when it did.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Come on Cody! Just a little more!"

"You realize we're climbing to Princess Sora's tower right?" Cody huffed.

"Yeah, but if I saw what I thought I saw, we'd better keep climbing!"

Soon they reached the top of the tower, under the balcony. They had been following the mysterious birds all day and finally they led them to Sora's tower. As they pulled themselves to look over the ledge, they saw four strange creatures talking to each other. Two were the strange birds, one a cat, and one a plant. Joe and Cody looked at each other, full of dread.

"We have to tell Matt we found the other four from the prophecy," Joe whispered.

"Will the plans change?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, Cody. I just don't know. Make haste!"

**A/N:** The princesses' secret is out! What will happen now?


End file.
